A Webcatcher's Dream
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: What's a girl to do with Black Widow as a biological mother? Tony Stark as a stepfather? And Spiderman as her man? Amongst other secrets... Read profile to find other chapters...
1. Chapter 1 My Girl

_**Peter Parker Pov**_

_**Intro: Present time Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Marvel nor do I own Twilight. Please be a sport and review! Thank you! **_

So here I am on a plane to this small town known as Forks. The town has no real significance to me, but it does to _**her**_. The one girl I'd carried a torch for since I was ten years old. She's been my best friend and neighbor since first grade. Why haven't I told her? For various reasons… One – not wanting to ruin the friendship we do have. Two – Because once we got older we were dating other people. Such as me, with Gwen Stacy and it wasn't long ago I dumped Mary Jane. And _**she **_(the girl of my dreams) had been dating the one guy I can't stand, Flash Thompson. That was a nasty break up, as well. The guy still hasn't quite left that one alone. He's desperate to get her back. But she finally saw him for his true colors. Them being red, white, and blue by the time my_** girl**_ was done with his ass. See? There it is! _**MY girl**_… In my head this very moment, _always_ has been, _always_ will be. Was I a glutton for punishment? Three – The most obvious of reasons… Well I'm Spiderman… Not much else to say to that. And no I haven't told her either. Yes, I already know I'm an idiot, thank you very much. And no for the millionth time lady, I don't want peanuts or a soda!

"No, thank you…" I tell the lady, putting on my best front and smile.

The stewardess nods and makes her way down. Man, why do they have to do that? Now, I was thirsty. I also wish they'd bring me a soda. But if they brought me something to drink, I might get hungry. Hey! That guy's got peanuts. Yeah, peanuts sound good. Wonder if I could get two bags?

"Um, mam…"

She cuts me a look of hell. I'd turned that woman down on serving me three times now. And here I was, being a dick, naturally. But I can't seem to focus. My mind is jumping around. My nerves are shot, too.

"I could use a drink after all and some nuts…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Umm... sorry?"

It seems _**my girl**_ ran away a few weeks ago. No one's seen or heard from her since. Then again, no one's thought to look in the most obvious of places. She's always said how she wished things were the way they were; before her adoptive parents were murdered. Something that hasn't been solved to this day... the ones responsible were never found. _**My girl**_ was only six years old. That's about the time her real mother came into the picture and took her in, Natasha Romanoff, soon to be Natasha Stark. She was for the reason _**my girl**_ ran away, or so I assume.

Man, that chick's really harsh. Maybe she needs to get laid. Seriously. Makes me wonder if Tony Stark's game isn't quite what he makes it out to be. The world's most well-known bachelor, playboy, genius, billionaire, and blah, blah, blah... This guy's ego is even bigger than Spiderman's!

I just prayed my intuitions were right. I damn near scanned all of New York in search for her. It wasn't until recent that it dawned on me, just where she might be. Thinking back to all our talks and everything she'd ever confided in me, I take out my phone and scan through her pictures. This girl has the most amazing smile. And her laugh, it's adorable, and infectious. She hates having her picture taken, something I never understood. I mean… Damn… I shake my head on this as I zoom in on one of them. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Always has been…

"Please be ok, Izzy…"

So this is Forks? Ummmm...ok. This should be easy enough. Everyone should know everyone, right? I park the rental car I'd gotten outside a diner. Upon entering the diner, I bring her picture up on my cell phone, stopping the first person at the door.

"Excuse me… Have you seen this girl?"

He was an older man, looked to be in his 70s, maybe. He gives me a simple shrug and walks right out the door. There were a group of guys about our age. They were laughing and roughing around with one another at one of the tables. I give the nod and make my way over.

"Umm, hey…"

They lift their eyes towards me. I adjust my glasses and flash them the picture.

"Any of you guys seen her?"

Each of them looked to one particular guy at the table. He eyes me rather menacingly and folds his arms about his chest.

"Why?"

The way he said this was rather possessive. It was more than obvious he knew her alright.

"Just looking for my friend, that's all."

"Well she isn't here." He says waving his hands about.

"I can clearly see that. But that's not what I asked. I asked if you'd seen her."

He rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?"

The other guys laugh except for the eldest. He was also the tallest one of the bunch.

"Knock it off, Jacob."

"So, who are you and why are you looking for her?"

"I'm Peter Parker… a friend of hers."

"Funny, she hasn't mentioned you." The possessive one mutters.

The eldest rolls his eyes.

"So you've seen her?"

He shrugs and goes back to eating. OK this guy was hacking me off. He knew where my girl was, so what was his deal? So let's pull up a chair and find out.

"That's okay. I can wait until you're done!"

One of them burst into laughter, as if he's fully amused by all this.

"Shut it, Paul!" He snaps.

"So Jacob and Paul… And you are?" I ask looking to the eldest.

He sighed and came to his feet. He threw down a couple of bills and started out the door. The others stopped eating and followed him out like lost pups. I thought that was rather odd. They didn't leave enough for a tip.

"Cheapskates…" I mutter, throwing down a five on the table.

Before they had a chance to leave, I catch the possessive acting one in the parking lot.

"So where is she?"

"Look… Here's the way I see it, if you were really her friend, you'd already know. She doesn't want to be found. So here's my suggestion...go back from wherever you came from and forget she ever existed!"

He starts towards his group of friends; they were piling into two different vehicles. He growls under his breath once my hand touches his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until I see her!"

He gives a simple nod, then twirls around socking me in the gut. And damn! The guy could hit! That actually fucking hurt! I suck back a breath, and look at him rather astonished. What was this guy made of? Concrete? The jackass shoves me down to the ground and points in my direction.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"JACOB!" The eldest shouted.

Two of his buddies come and drag him away. They hurriedly force him into one of the cars, then peel out of the parking lot. Dammit… I come to my feet and dust myself off, head back into the café and sit at a booth. I decide to get something to eat. I ask others around me if they've seen her. Some didn't even know her. Others mention how she'd just moved to town not too long ago, that she's residing at the old Swan house. Or at least, they presume she is… Its hard to pinpoint her exact location. There are multiple sources giving me numerous stories. One source truly believes she was now residing with a local doctor and his children; a family known as the Cullens. What was she up to? I finish my meal, keeping a mental note on everything that's been said.

After leaving the café, I decide to try and find the Swan house. Apparently, no one knew street addresses. It was, _you know the house by the Michaels? Or you know, the house that's got the two big ole trees in front? The white house! _Great! So my girl is living with the president now? Maybe they had Washington State confused with DC?

After going down damn near every residence road there was in Forks, I finally found the house. Or at least there was hope! It certainly looked as though the one described. I swallow back in thought and merely gawk at it for a moment. So this is where it all happened… The house in which she witnessed her parents brutal murders. My skin crawls at the thought. It wasn't too long ago I lost my Uncle Ben. Through, it was no other's fault but my own. If I had done what I was supposed to… he'd still be alive. But I didn't… and I will forever pay the price. So will my Aunt May. Uncle Ben thought the world of Izzy. He was always nagging on me about making a move… But even to this day, I could never bring myself to do so. It was the fear of rejection and the thought of ruining the one thing that kept me going.

On this note, I exit the car and walk up to the house. It seems to be empty, but I knock on the door first, just in case. Just as I assumed, there was no answer. So why not look through the windows and whatnot? But, its hard to see through the blinds. So, do the next best thing...I broke in! Awesome right!? Jamming the doorknob just right and knocking it off its axis should be easy enough. For "Spiderman," anyhow...

Once I get inside, I come to a pause and look around. This place is spick and span. This alone tells me someone has been here recently. Otherwise, this house would smell like mothballs and it'd be covered in dust. I glanced towards the stairs, remembering how she once said that's where she slept. So I make my way up and open a couple of the doors. One room looks to be her parent's old bedroom, the other a bathroom, and the last door leads to her bedroom from childhood. All the furniture is still intact, surprisingly.

When it came to her bedroom… Man! Purple walls, bedspread, and curtains and stuffed animals are everywhere! There is a white daybed up against one of the walls. I take in a breath of relief. The shoes on the floor next to the bed and the jacket on the purple bedspread is a clear indication that she's been staying here. But where is she? There's two ways I could go about this now… One - stay put and wait for her. Or two - go scouting and find out where the hell this doctor lived. However, something else caught my attention; a breeze hit me dead on and I then notice that the window to her room was open. How do you miss something like that? The sheer white curtains are fluttering about. I poke my head out and look down. There were footprints, only one set, though. But Izzy's weren't there! A wave of panic hit… Did someone take off with my girl?!

So l leap out and begin tracking down the footprints. My heart starts thumping a tad faster than usual. The prints lead towards the woods. I take off, following the trail. Halfway throughout the woods, the tracks stopped. It's like whoever they belonged to just... vanished! "Great!" So what, they're hiding in the trees? I climb up in one of the trees and think. There's a storm blowing in. Just as I am about leap back down, thunder rumbles about. But I swear, there is something else… Its odd, like a loud thud during this. And whatever it is, echoes throughout the area… I closed my eyes and focus, using my "spider senses". (Well that's what I refer to them as anyhow. I was bit by one after all.) There is some sort of vibration that could be felt through the trees. Curiously, I begin looking for the source. It sure isn't anything I'd ever imagine. That's for damn sure!

"What the…"

Wind of what's actually taking place hit. A chuckle of amusement leaves my lips, then. Did I fall asleep back at the house? Or does it truly look as though my girl has joined a cult and drank the Kool-Aid? I call B.S.! There is no way a human can hit a ball like that, or run that fast! How are they doing that!? So she decide to hang out with crack heads? Look at them! Each of them are rather sickly looking; and talk about needing a tan! Seriously! That one on the end? Well...it looks as though he's about to hurl. He seems to get worse every time he's around Izzy. And what's with Mr. Constipation staring at her constantly?! I mean, really? The guy looks as though he's about to crap his pants.

The fairy looking girl makes some sort of odd face, halfway through their game. Is she constipated too? Maybe this entire family suffers from I.B.S? If this is the doc's family that she's supposedly residing with, then he really should look into that. This was the most insane baseball game I'd ever witnessed. How they manage to pull this off is beyond me.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"What? What's going on Edward?"

This had my curiosity as well. Why are they acting all jumpy?

"I need to get you out of here."

"Edward… Tell me what's going on!"

Yes, please do! That's when I come to my feet as I'd been kicked back on the bleachers, merely observing from afar. This guy reaches over and lowers Bella's hair that was beneath a baseball cap. He straightens it over her neckline.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field." The blonde Barbie-looking one called out.

This family hurriedly places Izzy behind them, as if expecting something horrible to take place. Each of them looks to the woods with unease about their faces. My senses are detecting certain things as well. There is a rustling of leaves and laughter heard from afar. I couldn't help but to rear back in astonishment. What I hear is miles away; then suddenly, three individuals stand before this family. Menacing looking ones at that! This trio, are barefoot and have horrible sense in fashion.

"I do believe this belongs to you." The taller African-American calls out.

He hands the baseball back to the oldest looking man.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent. This is Victoria and James."

"It's nice to meet you... This is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie... I am Carlisle."

I inch my way over, whilst listening to their awkward conversation. Hunting activities? They didn't look like hunters to me. Shouldn't they have guns or be wearing camo?

"Could you use three more players?" The one called Laurent asks.

The one he introduced as James however, is eyeing my girl something fierce, enough to cause me unease. It's not your typical _she's hot_ stare down. Oh no, it is one of those threatening looking stares. To make matters worse, this Edward guy has his arm wrapped around my girl, possessively! Something within me to life and I clear my throat.

"I volunteer!"

I have everyone's attention now. Bella narrows her eyes upon me.

"Peter?!"

I nod at her but my eyes are fixated on the one eyeing her. He closed his eyes and seemingly breathed in the air around him. His eyes fly open and that's when I take notice of his blood red eyes. He bends into a crouching position with a smirk.

"You brought a snack."

Um, what the hell? What's with these people? And why are they all hissing like a bunch of cats coughing up hairballs?! Is there something in the water? I mean it is a small town thing? It must be affecting everyone! But my senses were going off like that of a car alarm. This guy rushes over, about to snatch my girl away from this Edward guy. Only I beat him to the punch. And yep… that's right… I just exposed myself. After all this time… the secret I'd fought so hard to keep.

"…Peter…?" Bella whispers, looking rather stunned as I had her in my grasp.

She gazes upon the ring of webbing around her waist. Her jaw drops in awareness as she realizes what's what.

"No freaking way…" I hear her muttering under her breath.

But I didn't have much time to respond to her. I shot out a hand as this James dived after her once again.

"Ummm, no… Stop that…" I reprimand as he lands on his ass.

Oh, and by the way, that hurts like hell. It leaves an ice cold sting against the palm of my hand. So we got the one guy that's made of concrete. Now what's with this group of crazies?

"Look, I haven't a clue what's going on here! But you'd better back off!"

He sneers at me and hops back up, dusting himself off. He then tilts his head a certain way.

"I believe it's safe to say our game is over. You should leave now." Carlisle sternly suggests.

James snarls at this and hisses out once more. Seriously, what is it with them? I want to know!

"James…" Laurent said in warning.

"We're sorry to have caused you any trouble. We will be on our way now."

The red head laughs as the blond wraps his arm around her. He whispers something in her ear as the three of them make their way off the field.

"Get her out of here!" Carlisle says.

Edward nods and reaches for Izzy.

"Umm, not so fast buddy." I place her behind me.

"What's going on?"

He pulls that hissing ordeal again, causing my eyes to roll.

"Bella, we need to go!"

He shoves me to the side and grabs her. Her jaw drops as he literally drags her towards a jeep.

"HEY!" I yell out, chasing after them.

This guy opens the passenger door, forcing her inside.

"Stop it!"

He sighs and shakes his head. The idiot tries to buckle her in as though she were a child.

"Edward! STOP! I GOT THIS! And we're not leaving him!" She snaps.

He goes to slam the door, but I catch it with my hand.

"Izzy… What's going on?"

She goes to say something, only to get interrupted.

"You're endangering her life as we speak!"

"Am I now?"

I look around.

"There's what... seven of you? Eight, if you include me. There were what, three of them? I'm pretty sure we got this."

His lip curls at this. For some reason, I find that comical and die in laughter. He hisses at me, yet again.

"Awww, that's so cute! Do you purr in your sleep as well?"

"Peter!" Bella scolds, behind laughter.

He sighs as I welcome myself into the jeep. He slams the door and rushes to the other side.

"Soooo… you have a lot of explaining to do." I say regarding her through the rearview mirror.

"OH I do?! What about you?! Honestly! This whole time?!"

This girl is blushing from ear to ear now. I couldn't control the smirk on my face. Believe me, I tried. Yeah... that isn't going to happen. You see. My girl and "Spiderman" have history. Well, sort of. That and well ...she's a fan. I even found a pair of Spiderman panties in her room once. I never let her live it down either. I swallow back with guilt however as she covers her face.

"Peter…" She sighs, sounding as if she's going to start bawling.

"The entire time…" She softly says.

Man… And I have Mr. Constipated shooting me go to hell looks through the rearview mirror as well now. What's his deal anyhow? I clear my throat deciding to ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Izzy… I should have told you the truth."

And then there it is...she starts to cry, because of me. The one girl I never wanted to hurt. My Izzy… She's different from all the others. And in my case… A breath of fresh air.

"Are you alright?" The idiot asks.

Of course she's not! She's crying Ex-Lax! She nods, but keeps her face covered.

"We need to come up with a plan. Get you out of town." He says all James Bond like.

"That's a great idea actually. In fact, I'll just take her on home from here!"

He cuts me another look in the mirror. I wave obnoxiously.

"Not an option."

"And why's that?"

"She needs protection."

"Got it covered!"

He slams on the brakes. He then whips around, facing me.

"You haven't a clue what we're dealing with! I've seen his mind."

"Have you now?"

"WHO ARE YOU ANYHOW?!" He shouts irately.

"EDWARD!"

He looked upon her apologetically.

"He's my friend! The one I told you about!"

He makes a certain face and regards me once again.  
"That's Peter?"

She nods. A smug smile forms on my face.

"I thought you said he was your best friend?"

"Well he is."

"But he made you cry."

I rolled my eyes on this while Izzy sighs.

"Some best friend…" He mutters under his breath.

"And you are?" I challenge in return.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"What?!" Only this didn't come from just me.

No… Bella was just as shocked by this news as I was. She starts this nervous laughter.

"Why would you say that?"

He rears back looking offended. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"  
"That you and I…"

"Edward… You never even asked me out! You can't just assume…"

"Awk_ward_…" I utter rather high pitching the _ward _towards the end, pun intended.

"My apologies… I just thought…"

"Thought…?" She probes.

He sighs, with true disappointment.

"Nevermind."

"Just take me back."

"Bella…" He replies, with a pleading voice.

He starts spouting off things about seeing into James's mind. How he won't give up until he tracks Bella down. That she's now his prey. That it's nothing more than a game. Her eyes locked with my own through the rearview mirror. Bella was no stranger to seeing "Spidey" as she called him, in action. Something I'd never admit to but rather adored. It was sort of cute how she'd refer to him as Spidey. Or, at times she'd be a complete goober and say "her Spidey". She usually pulled that when she was dating Flash and he was being a dick. That guy hated Spiderman. He never could stand it when Bella talked about him. Naturally, I ate it up.

"Trust me. I'll be fine Edward."

I actually heard this guy's teeth grounding together. He firmly grips the steering wheel.

"Don't be an idiot!"

Her jaw drops at his words. This guy had driven so fast, I didn't even realize we are at the old Swan house.

"Excuse me?!'

"Come on Bella! He can't protect you!"

"So that's what you call it? Protection!?" I fired back.

"Don't even get me started. What you did out there was pretty stupid."

I shrug.

"I kept her alive, did I not?"

"Don't patronize me! You think I don't know who you are?!"

"Jesus, Edward! What's come over you?!"

"You could've died today, that's what!"

"But I didn't. I'm fine."

"You won't be, if you don't come with me! My family and I can keep you safe."

Izzy doesn't utter a word. She simply opens the door and hops out. I tag along.

"You're making a big mistake."

"It's mine to make. I barely know you."

He tilts his head about a certain way.

"Barely know me?! You know everything… "He says with a certainty, eyeing her rather coldly.

She sighs.

"I never asked that of you. You made a few subtle hints and I figured it out from there. I pay more attention than you think. That and well…"

"Well?"

"You obviously wanted me to know."

"Yet, he wouldn't tell you the truth about him!" Edward scoffs, quick to try and turn the tables around. Okay buddy, I get it. You wanna play? I can play…

Izzy shakes her head looking upon him in disbelief.

"Just go home Edward."

"You're going to regret _not_ trusting me!"

Izzy lifts her eyes upon me as she went to enter the house.

"Peter did you…?"

"Did I…?" I inquire putting on an innocent front.

"Ugh!" She groans and pushes the door open.

"It's whatever." Bella utters and tosses her keys about the coffee table.

I pull the door to, doing my best to mend it back together. I manage to get it to lock, which is all that matters at the moment. To my great surprise, Bella rushes over and hugs the daylights out of me. My throat constricts on this. She isn't the only one emotional at the moment.

"I've really missed you Peter." she says, with a quivery voice.

It takes all my will not to take things further than a hug.

"Then why'd you leave?" Yeah, that comes out somewhat pouty, but at this point, I don't care. Honestly, my feelings have been truly hurt that she'd just up and left like that, without uttering a word.

"SHIT!" I holler out as she dead armed me.

"Don't you even start with me, Parker!"

Ah, great. Here it comes...she's pissed. Her lip quivers as she backs away from me. I sorely rub my arm. The girl can hit, that's for damn sure! My arm will be sore for a few hours now. Tears are streaming down her face, now.

"You just pulled what everyone else in my life has! You were the one person in this entire world I knew I could trust!"

"Izzy…"

She staggers back and leans against the wall. Izzy wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you even planning to?"

Memories on what she's gone through with her mother and Tony Stark hit. Dammit, she sure has a point. She was right! I was no better than they were. Come to think of it, I was an even bigger jackass because she had confided in me about her mother aka Black Widow. And as for Mr. Stark? Well, that man is loose cannon. It wasn't long ago that he admitted to the world he was indeed Iron Man. I damn near passed out when I heard the news and Bella… well, she did. It's not every day you find out your future stepfather is Iron Man!

Those two have had a rocky relationship. And by that, I mean Bella and Mr. Stark. This man is easily one of the most selfish pricks known to mankind. Don't get me wrong, I admire the guy... in some ways. What's not to admire? He's a freaking genius! But when it comes to things like raising kids, the guy hasn't got a clue. And if he screws up… His way of making amends is to throw some money at it. That is something Izzy absolutely loathes.

She slides down against the wall, sitting on the ground, burying her face within her knees. My heart literally shattered at the sight. It was very rare to see Izzy this broken up about something. But I'd never been on the receiving end. I was never the one to make her cry. If anything, I was the one she always came to when shit hit the fan. I make my way over and squat down before her. My fingers reach over, lifting her chin.

"It's not what you're thinking. You haven't a clue how many times I wanted to tell you. But all I could think about was the danger behind it. Izzy, no one knows my secret. Not even Aunt May. Believe me if there were one person in this entire world I'd come to with something like this. It'd be you and I mean that."

She nods, but even behind the tears that blush returns. Of course, I break into a smile.

"PETER!"

"What?!"

"Ugh! You're such an ass!"

"That's not what you thought that day!"

"That's so fucked up!"

I nod in full agreement. That kiss... There is no real way to describe it. Even fireworks sound lame in comparison.

"So…" I clear my throat in thought.

"What panties are you wearing today?"

"PETER PARKER!"

"It was just a question."

"UGH!" She shoots to her feet, nearly knocking me down as she does.

"She's worried you know…" the words escape me with a serious tone.

Bella's eyes dart in my direction. I rise back up and nod.

"She knows she messed up."

Bella shakes her head bitterly.

"Says the woman that gave me up for adoption and took me back, as an obligation. She thinks this marriage will somehow fix everything. But it won't! We both know that! I mean, come on, Peter. Tony's more screwed up than she is!"

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." I sarcastically reply.

"He just had to go and ruin things with Pepper Potts and make a move on my mother! Of all the women in the world… and she's dumb enough to fall for his playboy ways! He's … well he's… FUCKING TONY STARK! GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

She starts pacing the area and running her fingers through her hair.

"Two more years…"

She cuts me an odd glance. I smile and make my way over.

"We only got two more years of high school, Izzy. Then, the sky is the limit... and we both know you're smart enough to attend whatever college you desire."

She gets this look of melancholy about her.

"And what about you?"

Without even thinking, I find myself caressing her cheek.

"Well, you're not about to go anywhere without me! So don't even think about it. In fact, from now on I'm tagging along wherever you go!"

She starts laughing.

"Izzy… That's not really a joke…" I sigh and I'm the one pacing about now.

"You haven't a clue what you put me through. And now that you know my secret... You can only imagine what thoughts occurred. I get it, okay. So you needed your space. But you can't ever do that to me again. I mean it."

My senses were picking something up, however. My eyes locked with hers and I put a finger to my lips. She nodded in understanding. I took stance in front of her and focused. Bella gasped out as the glass within the living room shattered. Without another thought I fired off a string of web. It wrapped around James' neck.

"Vampires."

I reared back at her words.

"Huh?" I call out.

"They're vampires. Peter, please just…"

Oh shit! Without meaning to jerk back on the webbing, a bit too much. The "vampire's" head snaps off and hits the floor.

"Holy shit!" I heard Bella utter in disbelief.

Honestly, I was in a bit of a stupor myself.

"Huh… Vampires you say?" So what vampires don't bleed? Yet, they drink blood? This guy's insides look damn near like granite. BUT HOW?! That's _no_ vampire! And if it is, man talk about disappointment.

She nods, her eyes wide open; looking exactly the same way I'm feeling. The head however kept rolling. It stopped right at her feet and she looks to me, screaming into her hands. I hurry over and kick it out the window.

"It's gone…" I say soothingly as possible.

She nods, but still has that look of absolute shock about her.

"Hey," I cup her chin, "It's ok. You're ok. I'm ok…"

She nods doing her best to control her erratic breathing. Something about this girl… It just came naturally. Without truly thinking about it, I have her in my embrace, once again. Only it was short and sweet, because someone yanks her right out of my arms. The class A jackass sneered upon me.

"I KNEW IT! I'M TAKING OVER FROM HERE!"

"THE HELL…" And like that she is gone.

I shake my head. This vampire just started one hell of a war. No one touches my girl. Okay, so I get it. She's not technically my girl. Nonetheless, she did make it abundantly clear that she wanted him to leave her be! Not something I'm about to take lightly.

With gritted teeth I rush on out, following the trail the idiot left behind. He hasn't a clue…

The longest minutes of my life pass by, before the trail finally ends. My body became immobile as I stopped swinging about the trees. A sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach. There, on the ground, lay my Izzy.

There was so much blood and she is shrieking out in terror. Edward hovered over her, looking to be in panic mode. His eyes are wild.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I shout and instantly shove him back, taking over.

He simply shakes his head, taking a few steps back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

At this, he runs off. Now I understood why vampires hissed. Edward Cullen is a complete PUSSY!

And that's how it all played out… Now here I sit in this hospital room, listening to my Izzy's cries. They're unrelenting and chilling. Fire… She speaks of fire and how much it burns. Nothing seems to dull the pain. She has every nurse and doctor completely baffled. They say there's something about her DNA. How it's not quite normal. That whatever is within her system, the cells within her, keep fighting whatever it is. During the attack, she'd lost a lot of blood. This hospital staff... they've tried everything, even giving her blood. Her cells merely soak it up as though a sponge. They're thirsty is how her doctor described it. Everyone within the first few floors could hear her screams of absolute torment. They had to restrain her to keep her from clawing at the bite marks; one upon her right shoulder, the other on her left thigh.

Once her mother and Mr. Stark arrive, I come to a stand. And even though I had described just how bad off she was on the phone, they hadn't a clue just how serious I was. Ms. Romanoff tries everything she could think of to help her daughter. But the cries of hell only continue. Mr. Stark naturally throws money at the staff, thinking they weren't doing enough already. He even had someone by the name of Dr. Banner come and visit to examine Izzy. But he too, had no answers. After that little meeting, her mother turns to Mr. Stark.

"I better go."

"GO?!" We chorus in complete disbelief.

"Go where?" Mr. Stark inquires, looking rather peeved.

"To find the one person who could possibly save her life!"

"And that'd be?"

"Her father…"


	2. Chapter 2 Finding A Friend

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please be a sport and review! Thank you! Using characters from the movies such as Avengers, X-Men, and Twilight. Original story line ALL AU!_**

"Alright everyone! It seems we have a new student today." The teacher smiled towards the doorway, looking at the little girl and her mother.

The mother then nodded in a gesturing manner. The small girl shook her head with a pouty look about her. Natasha, the mother, sighed.

"You're going to be fine, Isabella. Go on now." She then nudged her daughter towards the door.

"Oh, don't be shy now!" The teacher called out with a warm smile. Bella lowered her head shyly as her mother motioned for her to go on.

"I don't have all day…" Bella's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Her mother scolded and pointed upon her, "You're a big girl now! We don't cry now; do we?"

Bella shook her head in reply.

"That's right now, go on…"

Bella nodded and turned back towards the room as the teacher waved in her direction. She timidly entered the room. A few of the students started giggling. Bella then quickly sat in the nearest empty seat.

"What's your name sweetie?" the teacher asked kindly.

"Isabella…" she whispered.

"A little louder… that way everyone can hear!"

She sighed and looked to her desk. It was her mother's wish that she go by her full name now, something Bella wasn't too happy about. Everyone had always referred to her as_ Bella_, or in her adoptive father's case, _Bells_.

"Isabella." she spoke softly.

"Isabella… what a pretty name! What a beautiful last name you have, too! How unique that it's Swan… just like the bird."

The little boy sitting beside her giggled. Bella then turned her head to look at him.

"She thinks you're a bird!" he announced happily, causing the other students to laugh.

And that had been the first time Bella actually smiled, since she first moved to Manhattan three months ago.

"Peter!" The blonde girl beside him said with a giggle.

He shrugged and went back to coloring his project.

"We're making rainbows, Isabella. Would you like to make a rainbow too? We're using cotton balls for the clouds." the teacher explained.

"EWWWW, Peter!" a girl suddenly shrieked.

Bella glanced over to see that he had his cotton up his nose. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. His nostrils looked huge with the balls of cotton stuffed inside. The teacher heavily sighed.

"That's enough, Peter. Take those out of your nose!"

"Gwen dared me to do it."

"So that means you had to?"

He nodded with full assurance, "If you don't you're a chicken! And I'm _no _chicken."

"Harry, would you mind sharing some of your colors with Isabella?"

The boy on the other side of Bella smiled,"You can use my colors! But not the green… I'm using that one." Bella nodded and reached for the red.

"That's my favorite color!" Peter remarked, looking over.

"You said your favorite color was blue!" Gwen said as she was pasting the cotton clouds onto the end of her rainbow.

"Why, what a beautiful picture, Miss. Stacy!" She grinned as the teacher praised it.

"I like red _and_ blue. You can like more than one color, you know!"

"That's very true Peter. How about you, Isabella?"

Bella lifted her eyes upon the teacher as she started her rainbow.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

Bella shook her head as her gaze dropped back down to her picture. That red line she'd just drew set off one of her "spells". She swiftly dropped the crayon and then shot out of her chair. The other students looked on with confusion. Bella continued to back away with fear in her eyes, as she glared at her white piece of construction paper with the one red mark.

_"Higher, daddy!" _

_Charlie chuckled and gave another push, "Too much higher and you'll be flying!" __Bella giggles and happily swings her feet about. _

_"Look, mommy's home!" Charlie announced and grabbed ahold of the tire swing. __He lifted Bella out of the swing and placed her down. Bella then took off to greet Renee. Charlie tagged along behind her. Bella opened the door to see another man in the car with Renee. Her mother was crying and shaking all over._

_"Get in the house, Bella…"_

_"Mommy?" __She looked to the man once again gasped. He had a gun to her mother's heart._

_"Bella… do as mommy says."_

_"DADDY, THERE'S A BAD MAN! GET HIM!" Bella shouted. __Charlie reared back on his daughter's words. _

_He hadn't even noticed the gunman until his wife went to peel out of the driveway. __"INSIDE!" Charlie shouted at his daughter while he rushed over to help his wife._

_"NOW!" he ordered._

_Bella's lip quivered, but she did as she was told. Once she entered the house, she grabbed a chair from the dining room table. She pushed it towards the kitchen counter, where the phone was. She then climbed up the chair and reached for the phone. Bella dialed 911, like her father had taught her. _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_And just like she was taught, Bella gave her name and address first. _

_"Very good…" The operator commented, amazed by this little girl's bravery._

_"A bad man has a gun pointing at my mommy and my daddy he's a cop and …"_

_Bella shrieked out as she was jerked away from the phone. It was then ripped from the wall. Charlie and Renee were now in the house, along with five other men. They were all dressed in black and every one of them had guns._

_"Is that her?" One of the men asked._

_The main gunman nodded while he caressed Bella's cheek, __"Looks just like her."_

_"She sure does. Same eyes even…"_

_"OH yeah… It's her alright!" _

_"__Get your hands off my daughter!" Charlie shouted as they grabbed Bella and forced her into a chair._

_One of the men socked Charlie across the face with his gun. That caused Bella and Renee to scream out. They tied Bella to the chair. One of the men then took off his tie, rolled it up and stuffed it into her mouth. "That ought to shut you up; you little shit!" Tears streamed down her face. __The man then put a gun to Bella's head and smiled. _

_"NO!" her parents shouted._

_"Charlie! **Please** do something!" Renee hollered._

_Bella's tiny heart raced with nothing but fear. The man locked eyes with hers while he ran the gun along her cheek and down her stomach. He then aimed the gun at her parents. She squirmed about the chair desperately, once he did this. He chuckled with amusement when he put the gun back to her head. He smiled as she instantly stopped squirming. He nodded, "Interesting…"_

_"I thought we were gonna kill the girl." one of the other men called out. _

_The man shrugged and forced Bella's mouth open. He shoved the gun in her mouth, then took her small hand, wrapping it around the trigger. _

_"YOU, BASTARD!" Charlie roared. __Charlie then rushed off the couch and took out one of the men nearest him with their own gun. The man that had Bella swiftly removed the gun from her mouth and with a wink, shot Charlie. Bella had jumped as Renee screeched out. _

_Another man made his way up behind Renee, eyeing Bella as he slit Renee's throat,_

_"Remember this day… If you shall ever decide to follow mommy's footsteps… we'll be back for you, kid. Keep your nose clean and there won't be any issues."_

"Isabella..."

"Isabella..."

"Hey!"

She blinked a few times. Before her, stood the teacher. Mrs. Whitmore cupped her chin with concern, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

All the students were staring at her. Almost every one of them laughed and pointed at her, except for Gwen, Peter, and Harry. They all had looks of concern about them.

"She peed her pants!" One of the students remarked with a snicker.

Peter cut the boy a dirty look. Bella's eyes widened and she looked down. Sure enough, she really had. Bella's lip trembled, then she grabbed her backpack and took off running. She ran out of the classroom and right on out the building. Mrs. Whitmore rushed out of the room chasing after her.

Bella was so distraught, she wasn't even paying attention. She just ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. It wasn't until she heard the sound of honking horns that she realized she was in the middle of a busy highway. She didn't even scream, she simply covered her face and froze. One car slammed on its brakes to keep from hitting her. Another man caught wind of this and immediately hopped out of his car. He had heard her teacher calling out to her in hysterics. He quickly scooped her up, bracing for an impact as another car headed right for her. The man sighed in relief as the bumper barely grazed his legs.

"Oh thank, God. Mr. Parker!" Mrs. Whitmore cried out, recognizing the man to be none other than Peter Parker's uncle. The man dropped to one knee as the traffic came to a halt. He lifted Bella's chin with his index finger after placing her down, "Are you alright, my dear?"

His sky blue eyes were glued to Bella's big brown ones. She'd this torn expression about her. Something about it had him hugging her. Another first for her since she'd moved here. She'd been told repeatedly that big girls do not cry. No matter the situation. It shows weakness. The best way to get back at her parents killers was to simply move on! Don't sit around and mope about it, or the ones responsible win. Most of the people in Bella's life now were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, or other friends of her mother's. A few of them had no a clue when it came to children. Others, well they feared Romanoff and wouldn't dare utter a word against her parenting.

That day had been one of many firsts for Bella Swan. The stranger had showed her a kindness, something no one else had since her adoptive parents were murdered. He held her without any harsh words or judgment; there was no mention of how she'd wet her pants, or how she was getting snot on his new shirt. No, this man didn't utter a word. He simply held her. He hadn't a clue what that one little hug meant to her, to a girl that had constant night terrors and had been wetting the bed off and on ever since she witnessed those murders. That was another thing her birth mother gave her absolute hell about. Saying things such as how she wasn't a baby! She even threatened to put her in diapers if it continued!

Mr. Parker looked to Mrs. Whitmore in alarm as Bella went limp in his hold. The teacher gasped, taken aback, then they hurriedly rushed her to the nurse's station. Mr. Parker lay her down and the nurse checked her vitals.

"She's asleep…" The nurse said with an awkward shrug.

Mr. Parker swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes as he finally got a good look of the girl, "Shock perhaps?"

The nurse nodded once the teacher explained what had taken place. "That's very possible." she said while she searched for a number to call Ms. Romanoff.

Mr. Parker patiently waited with the girl. Before long, her mother entered the nurse's station. She looked frazzled as it was. She didn't appreciate being interrupted at work. She sighed as if merely annoyed. Mr. Parker raised his brows on that.

Natasha walked right over and gave Bella a shake, "Get up…"

Bella whimpered out, curling into a fetal position on the nurse's bed.

"UP!" her mother coldly commanded.

Mr. Parker reared back in disbelief. The woman cupped her daughter's chin as she came to, "What did I tell you about these little episodes of yours?!"

This had the teacher, the nurse, and Mr. Parker eying Natasha in sheer astonishment. Mr. Parker cleared his throat, "With all due respect, I do believe the girl is somewhat traumatized. After all, she was almost hit by a car Mrs.…"

"Ms. Romanoff."

He nodded and offered a hand, "Benjamin Parker… I do believe my nephew is your daughter's age." He tilted his head a certain way, as if something else had dawned on him as well. "I may be mistaken, but aren't you the new neighbors?"

Natasha nodded in response, but snapped a bitter look upon the teacher, "Care to explain?"

Mrs. Whitmore clarified what took place, with apprehension. Once she finished speaking, Natasha simply nodded and took Bella by the arm. She led her to the girl's bathroom.

"What were you thinking?! You do realize you could've been killed?!" Bella lowered her head and fidgeted about nervously.

"And please tell me that you didn't pee your pants, on the first day of school! Do you want everyone to make fun of you?"

Bella's lip quivered about and her entire face turned beet red. Natasha removed a pair of panties and jeans out from her purse and tossed them Bella's way.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY MOMMY! YOU'RE MEAN! I WANT MY REAL MOMMY AND DADDY!" Bella then reached out and tried to shove Natasha back using all her weight. But she didn't budge and that only made Bella even angrier.

"I am your mother…" Natasha said with a sigh.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You don't read to me like my mommy and daddy did. You don't ever play with me! You didn't want me! YOU JUST HATE ME!"

Natasha staggered back at the child's words as Bella stood there shaking and her little hands balled into fists, "And I hate you…" She said through gritted teeth.

Natasha's cell phone went off and with a trembling hand she held up a single finger, "Give me a minute."

Bella rolled her eyes and changed her clothes. Natasha sighed once she was off the phone, "I have to get back to work."

Bella says not a word as she merely walked right past her, heading back to class. Her mother ignored the looks Mr. Parker, the nurse, and Mrs. Whitmore gave her. They had been able able to hear everything that was said.

On the way out, Mr. Parker catches her. "Ms. Romanoff?" he called out, just as she's getting into her car. She cuts him a look of annoyance. But he noticed the tears in her eyes as he spoke, "We're right next door if you two should ever need anything. I imagine the kids would love to arrange a playdate even."

She gives a simple nod and gets into her car.

Once Bella returned to class, her entire face was flushed over with humiliation. A few of the students were making fun of her and laughing. She lowered her head and hurriedly made her way back to her seat.

Peter slid over his rainbow picture. "You can have mine. Rainbows are for girls anyhow." He said with a shrug. Bella looked at the picture and saw that he'd written **_FOR IZZY_** in big bold letters across the rainbow.

"Izzy?" She questioned shyly.

He smiled, "I don't know how to spell Isabella." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Bella kicked her feet about and picked at her food.

"Eat…"

Bella wrinkled her nose and stabbed her fork through her macaroni, bitterly. Natasha leaned back and sighed, "Let me guess. You don't like the food… Again..."

"It's dry…" Bella complained, "Mommy makes it different."

Natasha closed her eyes, and inhaled a breath, "I'm sure Mrs. Swan and I do a lot of things differently…"

Bella nodded and dropped her fork onto her plate, crossing her arms about her chest, "Can I go to bed now?"

"It's only 6:30." Natasha commented, looking to the time. Bella shrugged and hopped down from the table.

"You haven't even had your bath or brushed your teeth yet!" She called out while Bella exited the room. She shook her head, hearing Bella's door shut. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she gathered up the dishes, looking at all the wasted food. She scraped the plates off into the trash and was loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Natasha grabbed a kitchen towel and dried her hands off before answering the door.

"HI!"

Natasha raised her brows upon the boy. He nosily poked his head in.

"Izzy here?!" He questioned, while he looked around.

"Izzy?"

"I mean…" He scratched the top of his head, trying to remember her full name, "Isabel? Or Isabella?"

"She's gone to bed."

The boy reared back and looked to his watch, "Already?! But it's not even bedtime yet!"

She nodded and stepped back a bit, allowing the boy inside. "She's in her room…" Natasha replied, pointing towards Bella's bedroom.

"COOL!" He takes off and goes and knocks on her door. Natasha curiously observed.

"I'M SLEEPING!" Bella called out moodily.

The boy had a good laugh at this, "She's so funny!" He exclaimed, glancing back towards Natasha. She doesn't comment and only nodded.

"But it's not even dark outside!" he voiced to the door.

They heard the pitter patter of feet and the door suddenly flew open, "Peter?"

He nodded with a huge grin, "HI!"

Natasha damn near fainted as Bella managed to smile. Something she wasn't ever used to seeing. Bella looked to Natasha confused, "Why is he here?" Natasha shrugged.

"Wanna come over? Uncle Ben got me a new game. But I can't play it because it says two players. So, you should come play too."

Bella lifted her eyes upon her mother with hope, "Can I?"

Natasha swallowed back rather hard. She couldn't believe the random night and day difference. And all with just one little boy...

"Please?"

"OK, but be back by 8."

"AWESOME!"

The boy grabbed her hand and hurriedly started out the door.

"I have to meet your parents first, of course."

"My parents?" the boy asked, looking disordered. They both then turned their heads at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I believe we've met already."

"Mr. Parker…" She greeted, looking to her apartment, thinking on how much of a mess it was. He nodded with a warm glow about him.

"Peter… Didn't I ask you to wait for me?" Peter shrugged and tried for the door once again.

"Peter…" his uncle scolded.

"But you eat really slow! If I waited, it would be bedtime! And I wanted to play my new game and…"

"What have we discussed about manners?"

Peter frowned. "Uncle Ben…" He groaned exaggeratedly.

"Next time I tell you to wait, that's exactly what it means. Do we have an understanding young man?"

"Yes…" Peter said with the lowering of his head, followed by a long winded sigh.

"Now did you ask her mother if it were alright for her to come over?"

"No, but_ she_ asked and her mom said it was ok."

His uncle nodded, "Did you introduce yourself?"

Peter sighed with anxiousness and turned back facing Natasha, "I'm Peter Parker. I'm in first grade and go to school with Izzy." He turned back towards his uncle, "BETTER?!"

Uncle Ben raised his brows in warning. Peter made an _uh oh_ face.

"Go on now, but watch that tone."

"YES!" Peter then eagerly rushed Bella out the door and to their apartment.

"My wife May will be home shortly. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Natasha only nodded. "I apologize on my nephew's behalf. He's …"

"Thank you…"

Mr. Parker narrowed his eyes on this.

"For what you did today… Saving my daughter's life… I mean…"

He nodded, not sure what to say to that. He quickly shut the door however, as Natasha covered her face, losing her cool. Mr. Parker let her cry it out. But once she was done…

"These walls are pretty thin." he commented knocking against one of them with his knuckle.

"So are ours… Seems to be that way throughout the entire complex."

He cleared his throat, "I do not believe you to be weak, Ms. Romanoff."

She snapped a look upon him and he nodded in return, "Neither is the young lady."

Her jaw dropped and her face flushed with fury. She shook her head and irately headed out of the apartment. She welcomed herself inside the Parker's apartment. Mr. Parker sighed with frustration. He acknowledged his wife as she'd just walked in.

"Everything alright?" She called out as they watched Natasha peek through all the rooms.

Natasha said nothing. Once she finds Peter's room…

"Let's go."

Bella turned back from the board game she and Peter were playing.

"Go?" she questioned, looking lost.

"Yes."

"But you said…"

"Now… Hop to it!"

"BUT…"

Natasha points towards the door with a scowl.

"Ms. Romanoff… I sincerely apologize, I…"

The kids looked to each other confused as Mr. Parker spoke, "Come now… Don't take it out on the children. Your beef is with me after all." His wife placed her purse down, looking to him in wonder. He blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She needs this…"

Natasha gritted her teeth, "And who are you to tell me what my daughter needs?!"

"…Oh dear…" Mrs. Parker whispered under her breath. Mr. Parker half laughed with a hint of nerves behind it.

"MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD! YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY" Bella fired back with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Parker covered her mouth looking as though she could cry herself. Peter had this look of shock about him. He hadn't realized that her parents had died as well

"My mom and dad died too…" He uttered sadly. Bella looked to Peter and they seemed to be having some sort of silent moment going between them.

"Perhaps we need a little breather. Why don't we let the children get back to their playing? Why not the three of us enjoy a cup of tea?" Mrs. Parker said with a forced smile, but deep down her heart broke for the young girl's horrible situation.

When Mr. Parker mentioned how thin the walls were, he wasn't exaggerating. The Parkers knew their situation quite well, and knew that while Ms. Romanoff never laid a hand on her daughter, her words stung just as much. She had not a maternal bone in her body. She also hadn't any patience and resentment consumed her whole. It wasn't just the conversations between her and Bella they picked up, but the night terrors Bella had and conversations with others, as well.

Such as with a man named Clint, A man whose heart Natasha ripped apart. Clint couldn't stand the way she treated Bella. When he defended the child, she dumped him and told him to mind his own business. Then, there was another man that went by the name of Tony. He'd been seeing someone by the name of Pepper. Yet, made it clear it wasn't anything serious; that nothing could never come of it, because Pepper worked for Stark Industries. The Parkers knew the woman that had babysat for Ms. Romanoff a few times. Bella loved Pepper and vice versa.

Only he and Natasha had had a drunken night. That one drunken night led to more; and soon they were having an affair. Though Pepper and Tony were never "serious" it still hurt Pepper, nevertheless. A fight broke out and Natasha yanked Bella right out from Pepper's care. That had taken place over the summer, before school even started.

Natasha made it more than clear that she didn't want the responsibility of raising Bella, even if she was her daughter. She had other things to worry about, such as work. She'd given her up for adoption for a reason! Such as she was too young and hadn't the means to care for her. She didn't even wanted children. And though she never intended the words to be cruel, they were.

Tony had suggested placing Bella in foster care, or getting a nanny. He even offered to pay for the nanny personally. Through Natasha's guilt alone, she never agreed to such things. She was determined to figure this out and on her own. The Parkers felt for Bella and Ms. Romanoff. However, they believed Ms. Romanoff to be extremely selfish and entirely too harsh.

Mrs. Parker nodded towards her nephew hintingly. He nodded in return and took Bella's hand once again. He led her back to his room and shut the door.

"Please, have a seat." Mrs. Parker then motioned towards the table with a friendly smile.

Natasha and Mr. Parker continued to eye one another, with scrutiny. Hesitantly, she took a seat. Mrs. Parker started some tea and set out some appetizers. Rather than pointing the finger and condemning Ms. Romanoff, they told their story. About losing their son, Richard and his wife, Mary, in a plane crash and how they took Peter in afterword. They went on about their struggles of raising another child at their age. They spoke about how unexpected it was since they were both retired now and had planned on traveling etc… But like Bella with Natasha… Peter put a damper on their plans. They had no regrets, however and couldn't be happier with their new situation.

Like Natasha, Richard and Mary had their own secrets… Peter and Bella had more in common then they'd ever realize.

The Parkers continued to share their story with Ms. Romanoff and she sat quietly as she listened to all they had to say.

* * *

"Beginners luck!" Peter said and folded his arms about his chest.

Bella giggled, "Nuh uh! I won fair and square."

"Nah, I bet you cheated."

"I don't cheat!"

"I bet you did this time!"

She shook her head no and threw one of the cards to the game at him.

"Do you miss them?" Peter questioned.

Bella lifted her eyes upon him. She nodded with certain coyness. He returned the nod.

"I don't really remember my parents anymore." he said with a shrug, "But I have a picture of them! Would you like to see?"

"Sure!"

He hopped up and rushed to over to his nightstand. He grabbed a framed picture and sprinted back over, "That's my mom and dad."

She nodded as she glanced at the picture, "Cool…"

"Yeah…" Peter replies.

Bella took off a silver locket and handed it over. Peter looked at her oddly. "Open it." she prompted.

"Um ok…"

He opened the locket and smiled. "So they're always with you…" He softly states, handing it back.

Bella nodded and glanced upon the picture. Her bottom lip quivered a bit as she placed it back on.

Peter took notice and being the intuitive child he was, he reached over and hugged her. That made it her second hug of the day and since the death of her parents. Peter's uncle had just opened the door and a genuine beam came over him. He nodded to himself, quietly shut the door and let them be.

* * *

Natasha shot up and rolled off the bed, rushing to her daughter's room. It was just like clockwork… Another nightmare… Bella screamed out in terror, tossing and turning. Natasha reached over, shaking her awake like usual. Only this time, she reared back as Bella started punching at her. She was still out of it and swung with everything she had.

"HEY!" Natasha called out.

Bella continued to swing her arms about. Natasha swallowed back as her daughter's movements slowed down and when her body slunk back against the bed, Natasha cautiously reached over moving a strand of hair from the girl's face. She shut her eyes for a moment and took in a quivery breath herself. Once she was sure Bella was alright, she exited the room. She put her robe on and dashed on out of the apartment.

She felt as though she'd have anxiety attack herself. She leaned against the hallway wall, beside their apartment, and took out her cell, dialing the one person she always turned to when needed someone. Which was rare, because she was never one to show any sort of weakness.

"Missing me already?"

"Tony…" He heard the slightest hint of panic in her voice and cleared his throat.

"Not your typical nightcap voice. What's up?"

Only something else took place. Something even Natasha hadn't truly planned. She took in a breath, "We can't do this anymore…"

"This… meaning…?"

"I think we both know."

Tony let out a halfhearted chuckle, "You're just upset. Why don't you come over?"

"I can't… Isabella…" She reminded him

"Eh, bring the kid over! I think I got some Lucky Charms stashed around here somewhere from last time."

Natasha sighed, "Tony… this thing between you and me. It can't continue."

"Ok so you got the kid now. I suppose you want to make things more official between us, right? You're gaining some sort of morals? Is that where this is going?"

"No, Tony. It's not going anywhere. It's run its course. It's done."

"Tish… come on now. If you want to make things more concrete, that's fine. I'm game. But you're not doing this. You and I have something. Don't let the kid get in the way."

At this, she hung up.

* * *

Like usual, the kids still picked on Bella about her "accident," and called her things such as Potty Pants, Peepee Head, and Baby. She did her best to ignore it. The only ones that never poked fun at her were Harry, Gwen, and Peter. The very ones that soon became her best friends. She sat with them at lunch and the three of them played together every day.

Before long, the Parkers were babysitting for Natasha when she was at work. Often enough, she did her homework with Peter and would eat with them. Natasha would make certain she was home to get her bathed and put to bed at night. She also had Bella talking various courses, ones such as language arts, self-defense, and martial arts.

As time progressed, Tony went out his way to get Natasha back. He started hanging out with Bella and Natasha more. He wanted to prove that he could handle the kid being in Romanoff's life. Bella was happiest however when she got to be with the Parkers. She'd that certain sparkle in her eye every time Natasha dropped her off; one that set wrong within her. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Bella; that couldn't be further from the truth.

She might have been hard on the girl, but she truly cared about her happiness as well. On that same note, she taught Bella not to be so quick to trust others, to always watch her back. She also taught her how to fight! She taught her how to count solely on herself and no one else, because that's the only way Natasha knew. Natasha envied the Parkers in the sense of not seeing that same sparkle in Bella's eyes when it was just the two of them.

During that time Natasha learned she had a weakness, after all. There was only one thing that could take down the notorious Black Widow. And as she put her daughter down for bed, she gazed into those big brown eyes, nodding to herself in realization. She'd _never_ say the words, but she felt them all the same…


	3. Chapter 3 Black Widow's Web of Lies

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Be a sport leave a review! Thanks! Keep in mind this is AU. This story will not follow the movies or comic books verbatim. Only a few things here and there. Will be getting Chapter 4 next. Iron Men and Thunder Gods I will be finishing directly after. Then I will update Gamma Love and Chasing Images. Will let you all know from there! **_

"Peter!" Bella giggled, as he circled her on his rollerblades

He grinned and skated off, catching up to Gwen Stacy. Bella sighed amongst herself. Gwen had both Peter and Harry wrapped around her little pinky. To them, she hung the moon and the stars. Throughout the years, Gwen had matured and grew to be more and more gorgeous. Gwen had beautiful jade colored eyes and long silk blonde hair. Everything about Gwen seemed flawless to someone like Bella. She was a bit of a klutz, her hair was usually a mess, because it was hard to tame and frizzy. She thought her mocha brown eyes weren't as pretty as Gwen's. They were now in the fourth grade. Today, they were celebrating Peter Parker's birthday and he had invited his friends to join him at the skating rink. Before skating, they had pizza, cake, and ice cream. He had opened his presents, as well.

Harry blew past Bella on his skates nearly knocking her down. "Harry!" Bella scolded, taking off after him.

He laughed and quickly grabbed Peter, using him as a human shield. Bella then sighed, zipped around, and pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Peter and Gwen died in laughter. Harry growled under his breath as he tugged his shirt back down. Bella waved back at Harry in a taunting manner while she skated away backwards. Peter caught up to Bella as his laughter continued.

Bella had smiled, but it quickly faded. The lights dimmed, signifying a _couples' only_ floor. She took notice of Peter glancing in Gwen's direction, with hope in his eyes. Bella forced that smile to return, "You should ask her."

He looked to her wide eyed. That caused Bella to giggle.

"Are you crazy?"

She shrugged, making her way off the floor. "Just go…" she encouraged.

He sighed, looking in Gwen's direction. Harry however, skated right over and took Gwen's hand without hesitation. Bella grimaced on Peter's behalf. "Sorry…" she whispered.

Peter sighed with disappointment and sat beside Bella on one of the benches.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one?"

Peter hadn't heard a word she said; his focus was still on Gwen. Bella miserably laughed to herself. "…right…," she muttered under her breath and headed on over to the snack bar.

A group of older kids from school blocked her path before she got there. She rolled her eyes. It was the usual group that always loved to pick on her and Peter on the way home from school. These kids were in the sixth grade, whereas Peter and Bella were only in fourth.

"Let me borrow some money."

Bella shook her head and tried to walk past them. The taller boy then put a threatening hand on her shoulder.

"Come now… Just give me that five that's hanging out of your pocket."

He went to grab for it and Bella slapped his hand away. The boy just laughed, "Cute…"

Bella shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Leave me alone!"

The boy easily reached over and jerked the five dollar bill out from her blue jean pocket.

"HEY!" Bella shouts.

Peter heard this and his eyes darted that direction. The kid held the money in the air as she jumped up reaching for it, "GIVE IT BACK!"

The boys begun to laugh, shoving her about cruelly. Peter hopped up and rushed over, "She said give it back! And quit pushing her!"

That only made them laugh harder. Peter sighed while Bella swiftly covered her mouth in shock. Without another thought, Peter swiftly kicked the guy in the balls. He then grabbed Bella's money and handed back to her.

"NO!" Bella shouted as the other boys grabbed Peter and was about to lay into him.

"YOU KIDS KNOCK THAT OFF!" The manager shouted as he stepped out of his office.

Bella sighed in liberation as the boys hastily let go and backed off.

"I want you out of my rink! NOW! Go on!" The manager demanded, pointing to the door.

The older kids rolled their eyes bitterly and headed towards the door.

"You two alright?"

"Yes, sir." they replied.

He nodded, heading back to his office. Bella turned to Peter afterward with a grin.  
"What?" he inquired with confusion.

She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "That was AWESOME!"

He looked to her in utter amazement, "Huh?"

"I can't believe you kicked that guy in the balls!" she said with another giggle. "I believe that earns you a candy bar too!"

He reared back and put his hand to his cheek. Peter's entire face then flushed over. He swallowed back in realization. He'd never been so confused. He glanced back towards Gwen. She and Harry had no clue to what had taken place, as they were still skating. Peter narrowed his eyes and turned back to Bella. A girl who unknowingly had a crush on him since she'd first met Peter Parker.

"What candy bar and drink do you want?!" she called out with a smile.

"HUH?!" He called out in a stupor.

As Bella walked off to the snack bar Peter found himself in a conundrum. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. On one hand, he felt this strange pull every time he looked at Gwen Stacy, his heartbeat would speed up and he'd get a little dizzy too. Then there was Bella; especially when she was nice to him. His whole body would get warm and he couldn't help but smile.

Peter looked down, "Oh man my head hurts…."

* * *

Gwen and Bella cover their mouths in laughter as they hide from the boys. Gwen poked her head out from behind the slide.

"Do you see them?" Bella whispered.

"No…"

They both shrieked out however, as Peter roared out. Their attention snapped to the top of the slide, where he'd climbed.

"PETER!" Bella scolded, reaching to her heart.

He smirked seeing it coming. They screamed once again as Harry came up behind them and tapped them on their shoulders. The girls then took off running while the two boys died in laughter, then chased after them, once again.

When the bell rang, the four of them groaned out in disappointment. "Back to class…" Harry muttered.

"Ugh! Mr. Watson's class…" Bella droned.

"I know…" Peter added.

Like usual, Peter waited for Bella after school, whereas Gwen and Harry's parents picked them up from school. Peter and Bella took the bus and had to walk a couple blocks in order to get home. He smiled once Bella greeted him at her locker.

"Don't forget your math book this time, Izzy!" Peter reminded.

She sighed, "Right…"

She opened her locker, placing the books she needed into her backpack. Once she was done, Bella followed Peter out. They got on the bus and like usual sat in the very back. They started on their homework, so they'd have more time to play later.

"I got a new game!" Peter said as Bella was solving a math problem.

"What kind?"

"It's a video game! It's called Final Fight!"

"Cool!"

He nodded and continued to work on his homework, as well. When the bus got to their stop, they hurriedly put their things away and rushed off the bus. Peter was telling Bella all about his new video game on the way home.

"HEY!"

They froze and glanced upon one another.

"Oh man…" Peter groaned.

He was just about to suggest running for it. But there was no running. They were surrounded.

"I believe you owe me five dollars!"

The one who Peter had kicked in the jewels, pointed directly upon Bella.

"I don't owe you anything!"

She gasped out as one of them jerked her backpack out of her hand.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Nah, your little girlfriend needs to learn a lesson… and so do you!"

They force Peter and Bella into an alleyway.

"PETER!" Bella shrieked out as two of them pinned him back against a building.

The main one walked over and socked Peter in the gut.

"STOP IT!" Bella cried out.

She broke out of the other's hold and rushed over.

"IZZY!" Peter shouted as she took a hit meant for him. She then shoved the guy back.

"Stupid girl!" He yelled and grabbed her by the hair. Peter came at him like a bull and shoved him up against a metal dumpster, "RUN IZZY!" he hollered as they each were taking a swing at him. She shook her head and started to cry.

"Awww… Is the little baby gonna cry now?"

"Look, she's crying!"

"SHUT UP!" Peter called out.

"She's crying over her little boyfriend. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh shit…" one of them called out.

"What?"

"Dude, it's my dad!" The main bully announced looking of fright.

At this they were quick to disperse. Bella angrily wiped her eyes and Peter came to his feet. He groaned out reaching to his stomach.

"Peter…?" she cried out with concern.

He gave a simple nod. The truth of the matter was that he wanted to cry, as well. But not never in front of a girl! _Especially_ her! He gritted his teeth, forcing it back, "Let's just go home." He moaned.

She nodded as they grabbed their bags and headed to the apartment. To their surprise, Natasha was already home. She was waiting for Bella outside the apartment, her body was up against the wall. Her arms were folded about her chest. Just the mere appearance of Bella's mother gave Peter chills.

"You're late…" Natasha scoffed.

Only she does a double take and tilted her head about. She made her way over and cupped Bella's chin. She looks to her daughter, then to Peter, "What's this?"

Bella sighed and told her mother what took place. Once she was done… Natasha shook her head, with a look of shame about her, "You should've been able to defend yourself!"

Peter's eyes widened, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"All these years… What has my money been going to?! You come home like this?! Then you tell me that you didn't fight back?! You just let them beat you up?!" Bella recoiled and lowered her head.

"Inside now!"

"But…"  
"I don't want to hear any more excuses!"  
Bella turned to Peter with embarrassment written all over her face, "I'm sorry. I can't play today."

He nodded, but couldn't help shooting her mother a rather dirty look. Natasha took notice of this, "You! Go home!"

"Yes mam…"

He entered the apartment to see his aunt and uncle at the dining room table. They nodded towards him as he swiftly shut the door, his bottom lip quivering. Whilst his aunt and uncle cared for his wounds and showed him love and concern, over what had taken place; Natasha lit into her daughter. The three of them turned towards the direction of the Romanoff apartment.

Bella jumped as her mother entered her room with a black trash bag. She angrily grabbed one of her martial art trophies and chucked it into the bag.

"What are you doing?!" Bella yelled.

"You obviously don't deserve these!"  
Bella's jaw dropped as her mother grabbed each trophy she'd ever earned over the years and began to toss each of them into the bag.

"You can't do that!" She screamed, while darting over and reached for the bag.

Natasha jerked it out of her reach, "Why didn't you fight back?! Why did you let them beat you and Peter to a pulp?! I want to know and I want to know now!"

She lowered her head with no answer.

"That's about what I thought. I bet you just stood there and cried!"  
"There were FOUR of them and they were bigger than me!"

"That's no excuse!"

Natasha picked up a certain trophy, "SIX..."

She looked to her mother confused.

"SIX is what you should be able to take down by now and on your own!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I could take down twice as many at your age!"

Bella's entire face lit up, "I'M NOT YOU!"

"No, but you are _MY_ daughter! I expect more out of you! This… this right here! NOT IT! They could have killed you and that would've been stupid on your part…because you can take it! You've been taught to deal with these sorts of situations!"

Natasha trashes the rest of her trophies, "You're starting over! I want your belt scrapped. You will begin with white! You will retake self-defense as well!"  
"NO I WON'T! I earned those!"

"Then you must've cheated!"

"You were there! You know I earned them!"  
"It doesn't matter. You're starting over and that's final."  
"GIVE THEM BACK!" Bella yanked the bag out from her mother's hand.

She dug through the bag and begun placing them back on the shelves.

"You _will _put those back in the bag. Walk out to the bin outside and place the bag into the trash, where they belong. As of now… You're grounded! Three months! That means _no_ playdates with your friend!"  
"You can't stop me from playing with Peter! We go to school together."  
"I haven't any issue sending you to a private school. Maybe that's what you need!"

"What?!"

"In fact… That may be the issue, considering you feel the need to talk back to me!"  
Bella closes her eyes and places the trophies back into the bag, "I'll throw them away and I'll hand in my belts." Bella muttered with a broken heart.

"That you will…"

Bella nodded and stepped on out of the apartment. She walked over to the trash bin and threw away four years' worth of achievements. Once she reentered the apartment, Natasha took her by the hand. She led her to the bathroom and tended to her wounds.

As for Peter? He ran to his room and slammed the door, burying his face into his pillow.

Later that night, Uncle Ben shook Peter awake, "Let's go…"

Peter tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked to the time. It was currently 1 am.

"Hurry along now…"

Peter nodded as Uncle Ben handed Peter his jacket. They then walked out to the trash bin and retrieved Bella's trophies. Once they were done, Uncle Ben put a finger to his lips and winked upon his nephew. Peter smiled and hugged him, "Thank you…" he whispered.

Uncle Ben merely nodded and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"Hey, Lil Devil…" he said, while cutting Tony a look, a_ what the hell are you doing here_ one to be exact.

Bella lit up at the sound of his voice. She whipped around and took off running. He smiled, opening his arms. Though he loved seeing this girl, something that had become a rarity now, it pained him all the same. He had hoped of becoming somewhat of a father figure to Bella. He'd made plans for Bella and her mother to be in his future. Only living up to her name, Natasha ripped his head off and was quick to move on from there. It rather hurt seeing her with Tony Stark not very long after.

"Clint!"

He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground, hugging her in return. Tony rather scoffed at this.

"It's not for long. I just have a few errands to run."  
"Let me guess… She's cramping your style?" Clint mutters.

Tony smirks at this, "At least one of us has style. Amongst other things…" Tony hinted cruelly.

"Not so sure that's something to be proud of, Stark."

"Hmmm… Look, I'll be back in a couple hours."  
"Take your time. We'll be fine. Won't we, Lil Devil?" Bella nodded with a beam about her.

"…ass…" she heard Clint mutter, once Tony left.

She giggled at that as his eyes widened, "Umm… Yeah don't repeat that."  
"I won't…" she assures.

He sighed in relief, "Good. So… how are things?"

She shrugged, but Clint could see it all over her face, "Something happened, didn't it?" he shook his head, "I should've known…with him bringing you here and all. So, what's up?"

Bella plopped down on the couch. "Nothing…"

"Come on now…"

"Just got grounded, that's all."

"You?!" He said with the raising of brows.

He sat across from her on his recliner. He narrowed his eyes at the cuts and bruises on her face.

She then timidly told Clint a little about what took place. Once Bella was done he leaned back, looking ill.

* * *

"Care to explain?"

Natasha gazed back with a look of surprise about her, "Tony…" She then peered into the car he was driving, "Where is she?"

"You mean the beat up girl you dropped off not even an hour ago?"

"Look… I don't have time for this." She went off to get in her car.

"Then make time."

"Excuse me?"

Tony took in a breath, "Come now, Tish… Let me in. What's going on between you two? Not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to accomplish…"  
"And what would that be exactly?" she inquired, curiously.

"You know… the attempt for us to bond and all."

She scoffed, "That has nothing to do with it."

"Oh… really?"

She nodded confidently, "Isabella is grounded. That's the only reason…"

"Wait… what?! Are you telling me your sole reason for bringing her over today is because you're punishing her?!"

She nodded once again and attempted to get into her car, but he blocked that attempt.

"So you'll have her believing that hanging around me is something negative?"  
"Tony…"  
He half laughed and shook his head, "How is that going to help our situation any? Dammit Tish! Can you not see… I'm trying here?! How will I ever earn your daughter's trust if that's how you go about this?"

"Our situation?"

"_Oh no you don't_… I know that look and that tone! You're not pulling that shit all over again." She rolled her eyes. "Not when I'm this involved. You got me rather fond of the kid. And you already know how I feel about you. No matter how much you wanna pull this on and off again routine, you're not ridding of me that easily!" Natasha takes in a breath of slight annoyance. "So what happened? Why is the kid all beat up?"

Once she tells him what took place. Tony ground his teeth together, "You can't be serious."  
"Excuse me?"

"You grounded her because she got jumped?! Just how cold can you get?!" She half laughed.

"Ummm, no, no… Not funny. Not even a little. I might not know much about children…" She then rolled her eyes.

"Ok, take that back. I don't know squat! But I do know that what you did was WRONG, and before you go and say _the hell with you, it's over_… I just want to get this across to you and now! You're pushing her away… FURTHER AND FURTHER as time progresses! This hard ass persona of yours, it's hot! Hell, it's one of the reasons I chased after you! I won't lie! I dig it, babe! But Tish… Honey… save it for the field, because you're breaking the girl. You're taking damaged goods and adding more and more baggage! I've kept my mouth shut and for a few years now, but no more. You see, I love you. I'm fond of the squirt too, but I'm not about to stand back and watch you destroy your own daughter. Now, I know for a fact you'd never lay a hand on her. But dammit! Would it kill you to tell that girl that you love her? To show her some sort of motherly affections?!"

Tony winced as she hauled off and slapped him, "You're right! It's none of your business!"

He nodded, laughing it off, "Oh Tish… You truly are a mess, aren't you? Fix it… or wind up destroying the one thing that matters most to you; and I don't mean me…" He added with wink and strutted off.

* * *

Clint dropped a couple of cherries into Bella's triple scoop fudge sundae that he'd made for her. She had a grin going ear to ear. He smiled in return and sat beside her at the bar, "Ready?" He inquired holding his spoon up. She laughed and held hers up as well.

"AND GO!"

They hurriedly dived in. to see who could eat and the most the fastest. Bella died in laughter as Clint pretended to be sick to his stomach. He groaned out; rubbing his tummy, "Can't… Go… On…" he exaggerated.

"That means I WIN!" She happily announced and stole one of the cherries from his sundae.

"Hey, I saw that!"

She nodded and swallowed it down, "Clint?"  
"Yeah, Lil Devil?"

"Why did you and my mother break up?"

This hit him out of left field. That was something he and Natasha never discussed in front of Bella. He also wasn't sure how to answer that. Clint wasn't about to bad mouth her mother. Yet, he also felt Bella shouldn't be left in the dark about things. If anything… She needed to understand why her mother was the way she was.

"Not sure how to answer that; we just disagreed on some issues. If I were to tell you a story… Would you listen?" She smiled.

Clint cleared his throat, "It's not that kind of story…" He warned.

Bella took one more bite of her sundae before setting the spoon down. Clint sucked back a breath and folded his arms about his chest, "About 27 years ago a child was born in Vologard, Russia. A child that would soon become a very well-known agent by the name of Black Widow…"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "I've already heard this story."

He shook his head, "Not like this, you haven't. You've only heard of the agent side of things. You know nothing about the assassin; aka spy, Black Widow." She cut him a puzzled look.

"Now eat your ice cream and listen up."

She shrugged and went back to eating her ice cream. Clint nodded to himself and then tiredly rubbed his face, knowing Romanoff was going to kill him for this… "As I was saying… That child begun her training at a very young age. Not only was she trained as a spy, but as a sniper, a martial artist…she learned everything there was to know about weaponry. She had all of this knowledge by the time she was your age. By the time she was your age, she'd become one of Russia's best. It just wasn't about her ability to hand anyone their rear, nor was it about the fact that she was a dead-shot. No, your mother had the ability to con information out of anyone, and I do mean _anyone_. Hence, the reason she'd picked up the persona known as Black Widow. She could reel them in and spit them back out before they even realized what had taken place. Often enough, they thought they had your mother right where they wanted."

Clint smiled and sighed admirably, "But they couldn't have been more wrong. Those men would beat on her… they would torture your mother. She'd just accept whatever abuse they dealt in order to play the game. She was damn good at it too. Each time she would turn the tables. They hadn't a clue what that young woman was capable of. She only appeared to be sweet and innocent. That continued for few more years. When I first met your mother, she was 18 years old. And she had a contract…" Clint chuckled in memory, "That contract… was me! Only she hadn't a clue that she was my target as well. She found herself on the run and I chased your mother all across Russia. Unaware that she was already playing the game. I had heard of the famous Black Widow, but hadn't any real idea, just how skillful she was until I dealt with her face to face. I'd never known anyone that could put me in my place like she could. That chase continued back and forth, all throughout the country. By the end I wasn't sure who was Inspector Clouseau and who the Pink Panther was. I'm not so sure she knew either." Bella softly giggled at this. He smiled in return and roughed up her hair some.

"Hey!"

He raised his hands, "Sorry!" He taunted.

She swallowed back on her ice cream, "So my mom was an assassin and spy for The Soviet Union." He nodded, observing her curiously.

"Did she…" she took in a breath, "Kill people?"  
He tilted his head ever so slightly, "That's typically what assassins do, Lil Devil. They are given contracts with certain names and a nice fat check to go with it." She wrinkled her nose.

"Bella…" Clint said, respecting her wishes on not being called Isabella. "Your mother was living another life back then. A much darker one, through no real fault of her own. It was simply her way of life; the only one she was taught. The only one your mother knew. She was raised from birth knowing no different. Now, I'm not making excuses for her, by no means. She's a grown woman now. She knows right from wrong now. If she truly wanted to, she could make a difference…. I will say this however; your mother didn't grow up with a loving mother and father, or a cuddly pet to keep her company. She grew up in another country where everything was done inversely. By the time she was your age, all she knew was she had a job to do and she was built for survival. If she were to fail any mission given to her, she'd be replaced. By replaced, I don't meant in the sense of, _you're fired, good luck at the nearest fast food joint._ No, I mean **fired** in the literal sense."

"Were you sent to kill my mom?"

"Not so much to kill, but I was given orders to do so if necessary. I was actually sent to have her apprehended and taken into an American penitentiary."  
"What happened?"

Clint let out a rather nervous chuckle. His thumb ran along the rim of his clear bowl, "Something neither of us expected. You see, our fighting style was a lot like. It seemed neither of us could truly take the other down. That continued for days on end. I was fortunate to finally get the upper hand. Only once I had her in my custody, right where I wanted…something else had taken place. You see Lil Devil, even from afar and in the craziest situations, you can fall and hard…"  
"You fell?!"

He had a good laugh at this, "Well yes. Just not in the sense you're imagining… Bella, I was in love."

Bella's eyes widened, "With an assassin?!"

"Well! She was very pretty!"

She scowled at this, causing him to laugh even harder, "Oh Bella, you truly are something else..."

As he gazed upon the girl before him, his thoughts went back to Russia; to when he first laid eyes on Bella Swan. He truly believed that she might even be his. But the more he did the math and the more studied the girl's features, he realized heartbreakingly…she wasn't. He'd had hopes. So much so, that he even questioned Natasha on the manner. She was quick to set him straight and gave a resounding no. Natasha even acted as though she were offended, that he'd even think such a thing. He hadn't a clue that not long before he'd come along, she had a child. He cleared his throat in thought.

"Well you know how that worked out…" He hinted painfully as Bella frowned.

"So…" He uttered, taking in a long breath.

"At the age of 17, your mother had a child. A child, in which she had sent overseas, to America. Where a young couple by the names of Charlie and Renee Swan, adopted you. They hadn't a clue that you came from another country. In fact, nearly everything about the adoption process and the detailed information was one big lie. A lie, in which your mother's semi-guardian and mentor Ivan Petrovich helped her create. He'd plans for Natalia, as he referred to her at the time. Those plans didn't consist of her raising an infant! No, she was to become a leader! He scorned her for potentially ruining her body! Ivan kept the pregnancy a secret; kept her hidden and made excuses on how she'd been hospitalized and was severely ill during this time. Once she had you, he put her through the most hardcore training of her life. He wanted her back in shape! Back to the spy he'd worked so hard to create.

It wasn't long after, I'd come along just before Ivan was to have your mother join what was known as the Black Widow Ops. A terrorist group that was nothing more than modern day Nazis. I was one of the few that were able to negotiate with your mother. It took some major convincing, but eventually I was able to talk your mother into joining my team instead. And that's when she became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She put her assassin ways behind her and she no longer worked as a spy. She earned her way as a citizen, right here in America. She has managed to keep her nose clean since."

Bella wasn't sure what to say or even think at this point. She just stared off into her bowl of melting ice cream. Clint patted her on the back, "There is one thing I left out…" he says with guilt in his eyes. "Something she never wanted you to know. Hell…she didn't want a living soul to ever know! Bella… the very man that took her in and raised her as his own; her own mentor…took your mother to a facility. It was there she underwent literal hell. She was brainwashed, experimented on, and trained in combat and espionage, through biotechnology and mentally enhanced programs. They had her believing she was a professional ballerina by the time they were done. All of this caused your mother to have an unusually long lifespan. That, and your mother will always look young for her age. It's not that she doesn't age. She does… but not typical way most people do. Where as in ten years, I'll be in my late thirties…" He said with a wink, "and you will be twenty… Your mother will be around my age as well only she'll probably look more your age, if not slightly older."

Bella sat there batting her eyes as she took it all in. Clint had begun to wonder if telling her was the wrong thing to do. Maybe she was still too young. She jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Easy…" He whispered.

Clint rose from his chair and answered the door. "That was fast…" He commented.

Tony nodded and peeked his head in, "You ready, kid?"

Bella pouted sadly while Clint forced a smile, "I'll see you around, Lil Devil. You know that."

She sucked back a breath and hopped off the couch. Clint hugged her once more before she went about her way.

"Take care of my Lil Devil… I mean it, Stark."

"Yeah, yeah… And you take care of that god awful afghan!" He pointed toward the couch, where a sea green one lay.

"My mother made that."  
"Well you should tell her to rethink that color. It doesn't go with your living décor at all."  
"She's dead…"

"Oh well… umm…" Bella cut Tony a go to hell look.

"Awkward…" He said with the clearing of the throat, then her on out.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Tony inquired once they entered Natasha's apartment.

She was pacing and stumbling about in a drunken matter. Her eyes darted upon his. He swallowed back and took Bella's jacket off.

"Why don't you go on and get ready for bed." Tony suggested with a smile.

Bella sighed, but gave a simple nod and scurried off. Tony waited until the bathroom door shut and he could hear the water running. He then gestured towards the vodka on the counter, "Long day?"

She shut her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Whoa…" Tony rushed over and hurriedly caught her before she hit the floor.

He swallowed back as she grabbed ahold of him, "They're gone…" she muttered in a drunken fashion.

"What's gone, Tish honey?"

"All of them… I just wanted to scare her. The trash… it wasn't supposed to run today. I…"

"Hey now…" He softly said as her body caved against his.

He gave in and leaned against the counter, bringing himself to the floor, as well.

"I fucked up… She did all that hard work. It's all gone! EVERYTHING! Tony I never really meant…"

"Shhhh…" He cooed and kissed the top of her head, rocking Natasha as if she were a child herself.

Natasha was inconsolable, "I don't know what I'm doing! I can't do this! I just can't!"  
He grimaced looking towards the bathroom door, "Tish…" he tried to warn.

"I don't want this! I DON'T"

Tony quickly hops up and raises a hand. He inches towards her, "No, no… just wait…"

Bella shook her head and darted on out the door.

"Shit!" Tony called out. Natasha had passed out and was lying in the floor. Tony sighed and took off after Bella.

"Oh come on!" Tony hollered out, seeing Bella hop on a bus.

He hurriedly hailed a cab and had it follow the bus. He rolled his eyes, once he realized where it was going, "Rub it in, why don't you?" He bitched under his breath and dashed out of the cab, just as she rushed up to the apartment.

Clint tiredly came to his feet. He looks to the time and rubbing his eyes, trolled on out of bed.

"Just a minute," he calls out.

He put a pair of jeans and rushed to the door. He froze at the sight however, once he opened the door. There was Bella in her pajamas, barefoot and shivering all over. She reached out to him and his heart sank. He automatically grabbed ahold of her and held her.

"I don't want _him_ to be my dad!" She cried," I want _you_ to be my dad!"

Tony closed his eyes as he heard her words. His steps slowed down as he nodded towards Clint.

"Please Clint! My mom doesn't want me…Tony doesn't either! Can't I stay with you?! PLEASE!"

Clint promptly wipes a few tears of his own away. He forced his own emotions back and brought her down along with him as he sat her on one knee. He then cupped her chin, "I would love that…"

She smiled, full of hope. That crushed his soul…"But…"

Bella narrowed her eyes at this, "But…?" she says with anger behind it.

"I can't… I'm not your father. Believe me, I wish I was. But that's not how things worked out. Just know this… I will always be a part of your life. I _will_ find a way."

Her bottom lip trembled. Clint reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. Bella pointed to him with a shattered heart, "You don't want me either! NOBODY WANTS ME! I WISH I HAD DIED WITH MOMMY AND DADDY!" Both men cringed at this.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Clint scolds.

"I gotta agree there kid. That's some messed up shit!"

Clint snapped a look Tony's direction, "Really?" He says in disbelief.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh save me the spiel. I get it. You're the good cop; I'm the bad. Look kid, you're right. I don't want to be your father. I never did. Think of it like this… I'm more like an uncle! Uncle Tony! How cool is that?!"

Clint shook his head with a clenched jaw, "_Unbelievable_!"

"Hey! It's better than that crap you're spilling. Just be honest! You don't want to father a kid around, either!"

Clint walked right up to Tony and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him up against the wall, "Don't you even begin to tell me what I want… You know nothing! You don't even deserve having this girl in your life. You're worthless! You're right, you're better off as some drunken mess of an uncle. Seems to fit right into the puzzle; if you get my drift. The two of you deserve each other!"  
"She's trying…" Tony hints in return, breaking out of his hold.  
"Nah, I'm not buying it. Not Romanoff… She doesn't _try_. When she really aims for something, she gets the damn job _done_. This isn't even close to trying! She's just flat out given up!"  
"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

Tony nodded with full assurance, "Believe me you haven't a clue…"

They both turned back to see Bella lying on Clint's couch. They sighed in unison, then share a look of annoyance upon one another.

"Look, just let the girl stay her tonight. That'll give you and Romanoff some time…"

Tony shook his head, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Clint made a deriding sound, "You want to know what I'd like?" he called out with his back to Tony Stark.

"No, but I bet you're going to bore me with an answer anyhow."

Clint nodded, "I want Romanoff to come to her senses. I want her to see you for the piece of shit you really are… I want her to see that I'm willing to do anything for her daughter. And that no matter the shit she pulled, I was always willing and ready to bat!" At this, Clint pulled his door to.

* * *

Bella cut her mother a perplexed glance as she parked in front of an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Natasha stepped out and motioned for Bella to follow. Her jaw dropped, once they step inside. There was a boxing ring, punching bag, weight benches, etc… Natasha placed down a couple of gym bags, "The blue bag is yours. Suit up."  
"Huh?"

Natasha opened the black one beside it. She put on the red and black workout clothes that were inside. She then wraps her knuckles with tape.

"Hurry it up, now."

Bella shrugged, then opened her bag. Inside, was an outfit just like the one Natasha wore.. Like her mother, she puts her hair up and wraps her knuckles.

"I'm taking over from here. Your days of karate are now over."  
"But… I never got to test for my brown belt! You promised!"

Natasha pointed upon her, "Shut your mouth and listen up." She sighed and paced the area around the punching bag. "Look… I'm sorry."

Bella came to immediate attention. Those were words were of extreme rarity.

"I only wanted to teach you a lesson. I tried to get your trophies back, but they were already gone. For that, I'm sorry Isabella. You worked hard on everything you've achieved so far."

She lowered her head and simply nodded.

"For that, I owe you. Meaning I will be training you myself. Believe me… brown belt… that's nothing! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be ready for black."

Bella cut her a look of skepticism, "That's too hard!"

"Not for you… no it isn't. We will train four times a week. I will personally teach you everything."  
"Why?" Bella's face then flushed over with a hint of anger, "Everything?! And what if I don't want you to train me?!" she inquired with a hint of fear in her heart.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"That isn't fair!"

"Whoever says life is fair is an idiot! And what isn't fair is you allowing your best friend to be beat up, when you knew damn well how to take those boys."

"You're insane!"

Natasha smiled in a way that sent Bella chills and had her swallowing back nervously.

"Oh Isabella, hun… You haven't seen me at my worst, yet…"

Page break

Bella gazed upon Mr. Parker oddly as he pulled up to a storage building. "Is Peter going to be ok Uncle Ben?"

He smiled. It always melted his heart when she'd refer to him as such. She'd been calling wife, 'Aunt May' too, as of late. They both adored it.

"He's going to be just fine. It is just a touch of the flu. We didn't want you getting it, as well. "

She nodded and hands him a picture she had drawn for Peter. He smiled, "He'll like that. I'll make sure he gets it."

She smiled, too and stepped out of the car, following him to a nearby shed.

Mr. Parker unlocked and raised the door. She swallowed back with a fluttery heart. Before her was a shelf and every single trophy she ever earned was placed upon it. A true beam came about her and she nearly knocked the man down as she hugged him dearly, "Thank you!" She cried.

Mr. Parker gave a simple nod.

**(Next chapter to have their high school years... Also a personal shout out to Bertie Bott and Mommy4Thomas. They are the main reason I am writing this story. The three of us talked about this for hours on end. They were the perfect soundboards and support for this story. MUCH LOVE! Thank you, everyone. Now be a sport and let me know what you thought. Much Love – Harley)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sidelines

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. **_

_**5 years later…**_

Peter rolled up on his skateboard. Bella, Gwen, and MJ were talking to the new guy. His name was Eugene Thompson. Everyone called him "Flash". The guy was six foot tall and solid muscle. He was in every sport the school had to offer. Women flocked to him like moths to a flame. He even had that celebrity pearly white smile going, something that annoyed the living hell out of Peter Parker. Everything about the guy seemed fake. The way he carried himself, how he laughed, his overly charming personality with the ladies. He even had _Izzy_ swooning, something Peter wasn't used to seeing at all. But like Gwen, and Mary Jane (A girl they'd met in middle school), Bella's cheeks were flushed over as they continued their conversation with the overly handsome jock. Like the other two, Bella was having a giggle fit, as well. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Since when did Izzy allow herself to get all gaga over some idiot like that?_ Peter thought to himself as he exchanged books. Once Gwen and MJ headed on to class, this guy leaned over and whispered something into Bella's ear. She blushed once more and cut her a wink before walking away. She cleared her throat as Peter made his way over.

"What was that about?"

She halfheartedly shrugged, "Nothing…"  
"Hmmm…" He hummed as he walked with her to their next class.

Around the time they'd met Mary Jane Watson, their friend Harry Osborne had moved. His father had him attending boarding school now. It was something that devastated the four of them, after all those years of growing up together. It was no secret that Harry's father was a bit of a stiff and that seemed to get worse over the years. They promised Harry they'd keep in touch. However, as the years went by that, the letters and phone calls became less frequent. So much so, that two years had gone by since Gwen, Peter, or Bella had any contact with Harry. Life just had a funny way of catching up to you.

"So you coming by later?"

Bella smiled, "Maybe…" Peter cut her a pouty look; one that had her breaking into a giggle fit.

"Oh Peter…"

He grinned and shrugged, "We have a tie to break remember?"

"That's right… I still have to kick your ass!"

He chuckled, "Um yeah… Good luck with that!"

Throughout the years, Gwen had become more popular. She was now sat with the popular group and had her own set of friends. But even through her popularity she remained friends with Peter and Bella. They still hung out even from time to time. It was just nothing like the old days, however. Bella was somewhere in the middle of everything. She fit, but then she didn't, which felt very perplexing to her. Mary Jane Watson aka MJ was another one of the clique. She confused Bella the most, whereas Gwen Stacy was always nice to Bella and never had anything but kind words in exchange. MJ… well she often enough seemed bipolar. One minute she'd compliment Bella on her hair, outfit, or what have you, the next, she was making harsh comments. Ones that even got under Gwen's skin.

But like Gwen, guys seemed to gravitate towards MJ. She too, was very pretty. Her hair was vibrantly red, long, and breathtaking. She was also one of the top students in theater and very talented at that. So much so, that even Bella loved seeing her in plays. Bella was never quite sure where she and MJ stood, but with Gwen she still saw her as one of her best friends. She always would… no matter her envy throughout the years of her garnering Peter's romantic interest. Gwen was one of those girls you just couldn't hate, no matter how hard you tried. She was just that easy to love. She treated everyone with the utmost respect and she never acted as if she were better than everyone else.

As for Peter...around Bella, he was an entirely different person. He was more confident, a bit of a clown, and seemed genuinely happy. Around others, he was much more reserved, very shy, and hadn't any self-assurance. Because of his shyness and insecurity, he never admitted his feelings for Gwen or for Bella, over the years he'd known them. That was another thing…. He'd spent all these years crushing on both girls. His only reason for not making a move on Bella? He thought she deserved better, no matter how much his uncle pushed him towards admitting his feelings. He'd told his uncle that he felt inadequate in comparison. Which was ironic, considering that's how Bella felt when it came to herself. She saw nothing remarkable in herself. She wasn't as talented and beautiful as Gwen and MJ. Then there was Peter, who truly thought Izzy was the most amazing person that ever walked the earth.

Bella was about so, so. There were moments of shyness, but not nearly as shy as Peter. Her moments of clumsiness died down throughout the years; mostly due to her mother's insane training.

But there was something about Peter and Bella that stood out the most. The only one that ever seemed to take notice of it was Gwen Stacy. She just had a way of knowing about those things…

Both of them were socially awkward without the other. Like days when Peter was sick and had to miss school, Bella kept to herself and hardly said a word. Even when Flash would flirt with Bella, she'd simply blush and go about her day. Gwen wondered if they were even aware of this.

* * *

"Guess who I'm going to the dance with?!"

Bella peered over as they were on Peter's bed, working on their homework. Peter smirked, with his eyes lifted her direction. A hopeful twinge had fluttered within Bella. She swallowed back, but kept her cool and continued on her homework. "Don't know… You tell me…"

He softly chuckled, "Gwen… I finally got the nerve to ask!"

Bella's entire body flushed over and she suddenly felt very silly. _Of course_… She thought to herself. But like usual when it came to Gwen Stacy. She forced that smile, "That's awesome Peter!"

But her throat constricted at the thought. She always felt second place when it came between her and Gwen.

"Thanks!" She nodded with a smile.

"So… Who's the lucky guy?"

She wrinkled her nose a bit, "I don't think I'm going, Peter… it's not really my thing."

He narrowed his eyes and tossed his book to the side, "But it's our very first dance!"  
She shrugged on this, "Have fun!?"

Peter sighed, looking somewhat disappointed, "You should go."

"Don't have a date. Don't have a dress, **and **I can't dance!"

He had a good laugh at that, "I can't dance either!"

There was something about the way he said that and it had her giggling, "Then I feel for Gwen!"

"HEY!" he hollered out, throwing a pencil at her.

"Isabella dear…"

They turn, hearing Aunt May at the doorway. "Your mother's here."

Bella nodded and grabbed her things, "Later, Peter!"

"Don't forget about the field trip tomorrow. Mrs. Garth says 15 minutes early or the bus will leave you behind…" Peter reminded and she grinned at this.

"That's right! We do have a field trip tomorrow!"

* * *

That field trip was truly a day of many firsts. Such as Peter choosing to sit with Gwen, instead of Bella on the bus. Bella had half laughed in misery. _So it begins_… She thought to herself. However, she hadn't much more time to think on the matter as Flash welcomed himself to Bella's seat. He flashed those pearly whites and nodded upon her. Bella swallowed back and scooted down so he could comfortably sit.

Their field trip was being held at Oscorp. That had both Bella and Peter reminiscing about their old friend Harry Osborne. It was a well-known fact that his father ran the company.

"About the dance…" Flash started to say and Bella froze at those words. Flash then cleared his throat, "You got a date?"

Bella blushed and shook her head. He smiled, "Cool… So, pick you up at 7?"

"Um… okay." she said shyly.

"Awesome… and what if I wanted to take you to a movie or something sometime? You know, like you being my girl and all?"

"You mean like officially?"

"Well yeah…"

She had glanced Peter's direction. He and Gwen were having some sort of deep discussion. Bella took in a breath… she'd always hoped Peter would ask her out. But from the looks of things, that was never going to happen. He didn't see her in that way; or so she assumed.

Her eyes met Flash's once again.

"I'd like that." she said not believing the words that came from her mouth. But then again, she'd grown tired of waiting. Bella raised her brows in surprise as Flash pecked her on the cheek. Flash even took her hand when they were off the bus. Once Peter took notice, he reared back at the sight.

"What the…" Gwen heard Peter mutter under his breath.

"Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable. _Great, so she's dating the one guy that makes my life a living hell?!_ he thought. He'd never utter a word about it, but Flash had been picking on Peter nonstop. Especially when it was just the two of them, mainly in the locker room. He was always shoving him about and smarting off. That was most certainly something he didn't want anyone knowing about, girls in particularly. Flash never pulled this in front of the girls at school.

Peter never understood why the girls held the guy so high on a pedestal, one in which he didn't belong. That really set wrong with him. Why did he have to come on to _Izzy_? Of all the girls in the world... It made him rather nauseas at the thought. That, and an overwhelming sense washed over him. There was an incredible need to watch after Izzy when it came to this Flash. He didn't trust him, not even a little.

Flash uttered something else flirtatiously and Bella giggled. Peter then rolled his eyes. Gwen naturally took notice. She glanced over to see Peter staring a hole into Flash's back.

"Hey…" She grabbed Peter by the arm and shook it, doing her best to gather his attention.

"Hm?"

She smiled warmly, "I'm right here, Peter."

Peter grinned ear to ear once he snapped out of it. Yet again, she had Peter spellbound. He followed her like a lost puppy as they trailed the teacher into Oscorp.

Peter got his camera out, preparing to take some pictures for the school paper. A course he and Gwen took together. He had gotten comfortable with her in class, finally getting the nerve to ask her out. They both took a few pictures of certain labs and whatever else caught their eye. Flash tapped on one of the glass containers, which held arachnids used for testing.

Bella was about to warn him not to that. However, the tour guide beat her to it.

"Sir…"  
"Hm?"

The guide pointed to the sign: _DO NOT TAP ON GLASS! _Bella laughed at Flash's reaction.

"Ummm oops?"

The tour guide rolled his eyes, "Don't let it happen again."

Flash shrugged and cut Bella a wink. She shook her head with a grin and begun to follow the rest of the class out. Flash turned back towards the odd looking spiders. He then got this mischievous look to his face. He waited with ill intentions but perfect patience. Peter was still taking pictures for the school paper. Gwen had already moved on to the other room with the other students. That left Flash and Peter alone momentarily. Peter was in his own world and hadn't' a clue. He pushed up his glasses and was about to rush out once he realized the class had moved on.

"Hey Parker…" Peter turned towards Flash.

"You should take a picture of these odd looking fuckers."

One of the lab technicians cut Flash a look of disapproval. Flash ignored it and once they turned their heads, he grabbed Peter by the collar, shoving him up against the display.

"I've got my eye on you Parker. I'm taking _her_ to the dance. Hands off, get it?"

Peter raised his brows and scoffed, "Um wha…"

Before he could even utter a word, Peter sucked back a painful breath. A horrible stinging sensation hit him. Peter reached back, swiping at the area on his back. Flash cut him a wink and playfully slapped him on the cheek.

"Nah, just playing bro!" he darkly chuckled, then darted out of the room.

Peter suddenly felt dizzy; like he was walking on an incline as his vision had become blurry. He swallowed back as he suddenly felt dehydrated.

"Peter?" Bella called out with concern when he joined the rest of the class. "Are you alright?" she inquired.

He nodded, but he didn't look good at all. He was sweating profusely, and his face was snowy white. Bella rushed over while Flash rolled his eyes as she placed a hand upon her friend's forehead.

"Peter you're hot…"

He smirked at this, with a drunken look about him. "I am…?" he said with a hint of laughter.

"Hey Gwen, I'm hot!"

"Peter…" Bella uttered, giggling.

"Well, sure you are Peter." Gwen remarked with a sigh of annoyance.

He realized what he'd said and narrowed his eyes, "Umm…. so where's the bathroom?" He asked.  
Bella continued to regard him with concern, something that was truly getting under Flash's skin.

"Maybe you should go home…" She whispered as the tour guide pointed to the direction of the men's room.

Peter didn't utter another word. He took off that direction. The moment he entered the bathroom, he splashed himself down with ice cold water from the faucet, doing everything within his power to keep from passing out.

* * *

Two days had gone past before Bella saw Peter again. His aunt told Bella he had come down with some sort of bug. Bella felt disappointed on Peter's behalf. Even through her envy, she knew the amount of courage it took for Peter to even ask Gwen out. Now he was going to miss out the dance? She sighed amongst herself as she gazed into the mirror. It just didn't seem fair. Bella picked up her mother's reflection and glanced back. Her mother entered the room, causing Bella to feel apprehensive. When it came to her, she never knew what was going to be said or done. To her great surprise, her mother started to fix her hair. She even pinned it up and placed a butterfly clip in it. Her mother's eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Dress looks good on you."

"Thanks…" Natasha nodded and sucked back a breath.

"Peter?"

She looked upon her mother puzzled. Natasha cocked her head in question, "He's your date, right?"

Bella shook her head. She only wished…"Actually, it's Flash Thompson."

Natasha raised her brows with amazement. She knew he was one of the most popular guys at school. That, and even she took notice of the way the kid was built…"Huh…"

Bella nodded, not sure where else to go with this conversation.  
"He'll be good for you." Natasha said with an assured nod. "It's good for you to break out of that comfort zone. It'll be for the both of you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Peter should take a break from one another. Meet new people…"

Bella's teeth ground together as she did her best to keep her anger intact, "I better go…"

"Have fun. Don't be out too late." Once Bella exited the apartment she growled under her breath.

"Holy shit…"Her eyes swiftly snapped his direction.

"Peter…?"

"Is that really you, Izzy?"

She blushed at the way Peter was eyeing her in her black and white dress. "Damn…" she heard him mutter under his breath.

"I see you're feeling better?"

He hadn't heard a word she said, however. She had him mesmerized. She went to comment on his looks, as well. He was in a black suit and tie, looking strikingly handsome; even though there seemed to be something rather off about him. She couldn't help but to think he was slightly taller than usual. He also appeared to have more definition to him. Bella found herself tilting her head in wonder. _How?_ She speculated.

"Been playing hooky Parker?"

They turned to the voice and Bella smiled. Flash nodded her way as he met them in the hallway,

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Man! Look at you!"

Bella cheeks reddened and Peter rolled his eyes mocking Flash under his breath. Flash took her hand and twirled her about, getting the full picture. He cut Peter a menacing glare as he did this. One only Peter caught.

"You ready, babe?"

She nodded with coyness as Flash took her by the hand and led her out.

"You ready…" Peter bitterly derided under his breath.

His Uncle Ben stepped out before long. "You alright there?"

Peter nodded. The older man nodded in return, "Well then let's go."

Whereas Flash had the money to rent an expensive limo and had a dozen roses waiting for Bella inside, Peter simply had a single pink rose for Gwen and Uncle Ben was picking Gwen up and dropping them off at the dance. It was something he found rather embarrassing, but he hadn't the money for a cab or a limo. He spent what little he had on the rose and tickets for the dance itself.

On the drive to Gwen's house, Peter couldn't get Izzy out of his head. She always was pretty. But something about her in that dress really struck a chord within him. She'd gone from pretty to a freaking knock out. He frowned and quickly removed the webbing from Gwen's rose. _Yeah, that's not getting old_, he thought sarcastically. He hadn't a clue what was wrong with him lately.

* * *

The moment Peter and Gwen entered the gym, Bella felt as it were a nightmare come to life. Gwen had on this gorgeous white dress. The light hit her just right and she looked like a runway model. Bella half laughed in misery. Flash then cut her a rather odd look. Bella had thought MJ the most beautiful one here, with her black dress and voluptuous curves to go with it. She quickly changed her mind when Peter walked in with Gwen. Every man within a mile radius, even _her_ date gave Gwen Stacy the once over. _Go on now… Show Peter your support! He's wanted this for years now. _Bella told herself. She forced a smile and took off to greet them. Both girls fussed over each other's dresses and hugged one another. They made their way to the punch bowl and Peter poured Gwen and Bella some punch. Flash nodded their way as he was shooting the shit with his buds from school. Bella cut him a smile and waved. The three of them hung out and talked for a bit longer. MJ was one of the first to hit the dance floor with her date. She never was one to be shy about such things. Gwen and Bella shared the same eye roll as she pulled off damn near professional dance moves.

"Such the show off…" Bella heard Gwen mutter into her cup. Bella broke into laughter, causing Gwen to laugh as well.

Flash gradually made his way over, offering a hand. Bella smiled as she accepted. He led her onto the dance floor. _Lucky bastard_ Peter thought over and over, with a hint of guilt considering he was here with Gwen. Like Bella, Peter kept it all at bay. He cleared his throat, "Guess I need to quit slacking off."  
"You really should Peter." Gwen teased.

He chuckled at that. "Would you care to dance? I warn you now… I have two left feet."

She softly laughed. Peter then took her hand and the two of them joined in on the dancing. To their surprise, they both seemed to enjoy their dates, even if they longed to be with someone else. That gave Peter hope after all. Could he push past all the conflicting feelings, after all?

Flash spent the entire night as the perfect charmer and behaved as though a gentleman, he even knew all the right things to say and do. He also seemed to be a decent dancer.

As for Gwen and Peter, they'd been friends for so long, they naturally clicked. They had spent most of the time laughing; mainly at the fact that neither of them could truly dance. They just simply winged it.

Towards the end of the night, MJ asked Bella's permission to dance with Flash, offering her date up in exchange. Bella didn't see any issue with it, so she agreed. However, by the time she was done dancing with MJ's date, MJ and Flash were still dancing and looked to be in discussion. Bella wasn't too fond of MJ's date as he spent most of the time talking about himself in a gloating fashion. His palms were awfully sweaty and she found that revolting.

So Bella strut on over, "I'm cutting in."

Peter died in laughter, however when Bella winked up on him and took Gwen by the hand. She took off with her and twirled her about. Peter shook his head and continued to chuckle to himself as he observed. Bella dipped Gwen, then twirled her about once more. Peter chuckled and took in a long breath. He watched his two favorite girls with a hint of suffering behind it. He took notice of Flash handing MJ back to her date. Flash then joined Bella and Gwen in their silliness.

Once the night was over, Peter used the money his Uncle Ben had given him for a cab. He did this to give him and Gwen some privacy. Something Peter planned on working off, he'd do this by helping his uncle with whatever he needed around the house. He had thought about getting a job, though. At least a part-time one. After all, he was dating Gwen now. From the looks of things, it seemed to be working out. That, and she was just the distraction he needed.

He walked Gwen to her door. She smiled awkwardly as they both had that uncomfortable moment of silence. She finally broke the silence as she quietly spoke, "I had a really good time Peter."  
He nodded, "So did I."  
"We should do it again sometime."

"What dancing or…"

They both laughed and then Peter did something he'd been dying to do for years. He caressed Gwen's cheek and planted his very first kiss. They both froze with odd looks about them afterwards. Gwen put her fingers to her lips. They both shared a sigh of disappointment. Yet, behind that disappointment there was some relief. At least on Peter's side of things. "Well that was awkward…" He muttered under his breath.

Gwen broke into laughter. "I'm so sorry Peter…"

He grinned and stuffed his hands into his jacket. He shrugged his shoulders about, "Not as sorry as I am."

"It was really awkward wasn't it? It was like kissing my br…"

"Don't… Please… don't say it." he held up his hand as he grimaced in thought.

Gwen pretended to zip her lips, but was giggling. Peter sighed once again and glanced towards the cab, "I better get… meter running and all."  
"Right…"

"Goodnight Gwen."  
"Goodnight Peter."

* * *

_**Later on…**_

Peter felt as though his life was in a constant whirlwind. Everything around him was changing. His life became a chaotic mess. What made matters worse, was seeing Flash and Bella sucking face from time to time in the hallways. And every time he tried to make plans with Izzy, Peter had to cancel on her, due to other responsibilities in his life. That had caused a drift in their friendship. Bella begun to think these cancellations were on purpose, they'd become so often. The more excuses he came up with, the more resentful she grew. That only pushed her towards Flash even more. This had Peter growing bitter and before long he was dating Mary Jane Watson. To his surprise it was _her_, that asked him out. And at that moment, he was willing to do whatever it took to get his mind off Izzy. That and well, he were rather stunned that she would ask HIM out of all the other guys in school. Little was he aware that MJ had her own agendas. Sure, she liked Peter enough and she truly thought him funny and somewhat handsome, even more so than when she'd first met him. He seemingly hit a growth spurt since then.

But the moment Gwen caught wind of this relationship, her jaw dropped in disbelief. She strut right up to Peter and yanked him away from MJ. She had Peter by the forearm and was shaking him.

"What are you doing with MJ!" she scolded, as though he were a child. "Dammit Peter!"

"Huh?" He inquired with the utmost confusion.

Though, that's not what it was. It was how it looked. Everyone now thought Gwen Stacy was a crazy, jealous ex-girlfriend, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

She stood there glaring at him, "**This**?" she gestured to MJ and shook her head, "Not it! Don't be an idiot! MJ… Really? Come on, Peter! _Wake up_!"

She sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands into the air. She then grumbled under her breath and walked away. Bella and Peter looked to one another, but Bella was quick to turn away with her feelings still somewhat hurt. He sighed on this and grabbed his books from his locker.

Before they realized it, a few months had flown by. Bella and Flash were in line for tickets for a movie. She had picked up one of the papers on the way and was reading it as they waited. She had this certain beam about her, "See! Look!"

Flash cocked a brow as she pointed at the article.

"My Spidey!" she said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes and she laughed, "Is someone jealous?"

"Of some guy in spandex? I'm good, babe."

"He's more than just some guy in spandex. He's well… he's pretty amazing actually."

Flash jerked the paper out of her hand and tossed it into the trash.

"Hey! I was going to keep that!"

He shrugged as he went to pay for their tickets. She scowled upon him and shook her head,

"You really can be a jerk sometimes, you know that?!"

She followed him into the theater as their bickering continued.

"So I threw another one of your precious articles away… Like you need another! What's with this guy? I swear all you chicks simultaneously orgasm at the mere sight of him!"

She smiled, "Wait… are you _jealous_?"

He was about to say something else, but his train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Peter!"

He reared back and turned to see her running up the stairs. Peter nodded towards them. Bella plopped down beside him.

"Long time, no see neighbor!"

Peter smiled at her, "Likewise." She hugged him and sat beside him.  
"Really?" Flash scoffed.  
"What?" She asked with an innocent mien.

"Nothing…" Flash uttered and sat beside her.

"So are you going to the party this weekend? Or will you be like every other chick in Manhattan, screaming for Spiderman to come save you?"

Peter raised his brows on this, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Don't tempt me…" She muttered under her breath, causing Peter to grin.

"That depends... Are you going to be a dick this time?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella sighed, "Look I don't' mind going, but you have to promise me that you're not going to drink."

"Oh come on, babe!"  
Bella shook her head, "Flash…" she whispered with a look of embarrassment.

"I was going to suggest you lighten up and have a few drinks yourself. I mean… Do you even know the meaning of fun?!"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Just say you'll be there and I'll drop it."  
"Fine… I'll go. But I mean it, Flash. Don't embarrass me like last time."

_Last time…?_ Peter wondered to himself. That was the same party MJ invited him to, as well. Only due to certain circumstances he had to cancel at the last second. So he hadn't a clue what took place. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know. Flash wrapped his arm around Bella and pecked her on the lips. Peter resisted the urge to groan out in wretchedness.

Peter nodded towards MJ as she was making her way over. He too, was on a date.

"Hey MJ." Bella greeted warmly.

MJ smiled but not so much upon Bella, but Bella's significant other. Only Peter caught the wink Flash gave MJ. He rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. MJ sat on the other side of Peter. He suddenly felt very awkward. Bella kicked back with her feet planted on the empty seat in front of her.

"Popcorn?" she offered.

Peter shrugged and took a handful. They hadn't realized they were ignoring their dates as they slipped into their old routine. Peter and Bella mocked the movie off and on and were snickering at one another's comments. This was something they'd always done on their movie nights. The soft laughter continued as the credits rolled.

Flash however, decided he'd had enough. He was out to prove a point. He grabbed Bella's face and eagerly locked lips with her. This entire time his eyes were locked onto Peter in a threatening manner. Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. Flash's hand was making its way up Bella's skirt. So much so, that Peter was able to see the outline of her red panties. He was just about to jump up and punch the living shit out of Flash, only Bella beat him to it as she hopped to her feet, looking irate.

"FLASH!" She gasped out. Her entire body had a red hue to it as she then slapped his hand away from her.

"What?!"

"You know what…" She whispered harshly in return.

He rolled his eyes, "You didn't have a problem with it the other night."

Peter felt his entire body heat up as the anger within him continued to rise.

"Excuse me?!" Bella spoke, horrified.

Flash grinned egotistically, "Well you didn't…" He had been thinking back to the make out session they had in her room.

"That was in private." She hissed.

Bella stormed out of the theater and Flash rolled his eyes, chasing after her. MJ and Peter shrugged and glanced at upon one another. They exit the theater and see the fight continuing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

Bella looked beyond mortified, "That has nothing to do with being sensitive. Don't you **ever** do me that way again! I mean it!" Peter closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to teach Flash a lesson with his fists.

"I didn't realize she was such a prude." MJ mouthed with a giggle.

Peter looked to MJ in disbelief. Even he thought what Flash had done was in bad taste. Bella was right, he had pushed a line. What he pulled was downright disrespectful. Yet, he knew why Flash was doing it, even if he didn't agree with it. It was one of those guy code things. He wanted to get a message across, that Bella was _his_ girl. He'd gone as far as molesting her right there in front of him to prove as such. This had Peter's blood boiling. His hands were balled up into fists. How dare Flash humiliate Izzy like that?!

Peter turned towards MJ, You're defending this guy?"

"Oh come on Peter! Bella acted as if she didn't even want him touching her."  
Peter shook his head in sheer astonishment. When he turned back around however, Bella and Flash were already gone.

* * *

Peter had just arrived at the party. He was running late as usual. He knew he would have a pissy MJ to deal with. But that wasn't what caught his attention at first. Oh no, it was the unbelievable sight before him. Izzy was making her way down the stairs, clearly three sheets to the wind. She could barely walk. Flash was right behind her and handing her another drink. He laughed it up as she chugged it down. Peter's teeth ground together and he pushed his way through the guests.

"Izzy!" He called out but the music was so loud no one could hear him. He shook his head and continued his way through the crowd. By the time he got to where he had spotted them, they were gone. "Dammit…"He groaned and looked around.

"Peter!"

He turned back to see MJ. He nodded her way as she made her way over. She too, had been drinking. His nose wrinkled because he could smell it on her breath. He had to keep from recoiling when she kissed him. "Easy now…" he said with a playful smile.

MJ giggled and ran her hand along his chest. "Wanna find a room?" she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened as she licked along his ear lobe. He even found himself growing aroused in thought. That just wasn't who Peter was, though. He'd never take advantage of anyone like that. All the more reason he was anxious to find Izzy.

"Not tonight MJ. I really think we should get you home so you can sleep this off."

She made a pouty face as Peter sat her down on the couch. "Just stay put and I'll take you and Izzy home."

"But I don't want to go home. If you want to go, then go. I'm staying."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Ummm ok… you're clearly drunk!"

He took the drink from MJ's hand and threw it into a nearby trashcan, "No more for you. Now please… just stay put. I'll be right back."

She sighed and kicked back on the couch, "Fine…"

Peter began his search throughout the house. His heart raced with a hint of dread. He wouldn't put it past Flash to pull something with Izzy. What other reason would he have to get her drunk? Peter shut his eyes and focused. His senses finally picked up on something. Only it wasn't quite what he thought he'd walk in on. He headed that direction and knocked on the door.  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"

He swallowed back at the sound of her voice. "Izzy?" he called out and opened the door.

Her eyes lifted towards his. She'd clearly been crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, "Peter…"

"Hey…" he murmured, then rushed over and helped her to her feet.

Peter took notice of how her shirt was slightly ripped and her bra strap had snapped and was hanging off her arm. A fire lit within him. "Izzy..." Peter softly stated, looking ill as he attempted to fix her bra strap.

"Can you take me home? Please?" She asked with a quivery lip.

"Of course…" he replied. She stumbled back and Peter swiftly braced her against him. "I just need to get my jacket…."

He nodded and helped her back up the stairs to Flash's room, where her jacket currently was. Once she opened the door, they shared the same look of absolute shock. Bella half laughed at the sight before them. She strutted on in and grabbed her jacket. Flash froze as caught her through the corner of his eye. He had MJ bent over the bed, fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"I suppose you found an easy lay after all." Bella sneered.

Flash hurriedly pulled out and stepped into a pair of blue jeans while MJ rushed over and slipped her dress back on. Her jaw dropped as she caught Peter leaning against the doorway eyeing her.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like…" Flash said, reaching out to her.

"Oh so you didn't just have that pathetic excuse for a dick in my best friend's girl? RIGHT?!" Bella was trembling with anger. Her eyes never left Flash's, "I tell you I'm not ready… so not only do you try to force yourself on me, but you fucking CHEAT ON ME?!"

She shot a furious glance to MJ, "AND YOU!" She then pointed a finger at the redhead, "Are you an idiot? Do you even know how lucky you are?"

Peter reared back with raised brows. He was so stunned by Bella's comment that he hadn't noticed the look in Flash's eyes. Bella gasped out as he slapped the shit out of her. And that was it… Peter rushed over about to sock him a good one, only Bella beat him to it.

"SHIT!" Peter shouted as Bella punched Flash not only once, not twice, but three times and made certain she left one to grow on. Peter had to literally pry her off Flash as she wasn't about to stop. He motioned her towards the door, "Let's go Izzy."

"It was just sex! If you weren't such an uptight BITCH this wouldn't have happened!" Flash yelled as he sorely came to his feet.

Without another word, Peter leaped across the room. MJ shrieked out as Peter had Flash in a chokehold up against the wall.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll have you dangling off a building by the skin of your nuts!" Peter growled. He was so irate, he had not even realized what he actually said. Even Bella's jaw dropped at the moment. He went to leave, but not before socking Flash in the gut. "….jackass…" Peter uttered as he took Izzy by the hand and started out the door.

"Peter!"  
He turned with the rolling of eyes. "I'm so sorry!" MJ called out with tears in her eyes, chasing after them. Peter shook his head.

"Please… I can make it up to you. I promise!"

Peter took in the deepest of breaths. He couldn't believe the nerve of MJ. "Why? So you can turn around and do this all over again? Thanks but _no_ thanks! You're not even worth the time, MJ." He glanced towards the stairs, "I'm sure _Eugene_ could use some TLC however!"

* * *

Peter dabbed the wash cloth about her lip. She winced at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry…" He said, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
She nodded but lowered her head, "No, I'm sorry Peter…"

He looked to her baffled. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" he questioned, whilst placing some antibiotic crème on her lip. Flash had left a pretty good gash along her lip. Causing Peter to want to lay into the jackass all over again.

"About MJ."

"I'm not. Not after all that…" Bella nodded in complete agreement.

"You got one hell of a right hook, you know."

Bella managed to smile, only it caused her lip to hurt. Peter swiftly covered it with an ice pack.

"Just remind me to never get on your bad side." he said with smile.

Once he's done, Peter lifted her back off the counter and set her down. He then led Bella into her room. He reached over, turning on the lamp on. He pulls the covers on her bed back. He was going to tuck her in for the night but ended up dying in laughter.

"PETER!"

He swiftly grabbed the pair of Spiderman panties and twirled them about, "I do hope these are clean!"  
"GRRR, GIVE THEM BACK PETER!"  
He held them up the air making her jump up in order to reach them. "I can't believe you wear lacy Spiderman panties!"  
"SHUT IT!"  
"Has he seen you in them?"

"OH…My… God…!"

"Is that what you say when you're wearing them?!"

His eyes widen as she dead arms him. "Shit!" he uttered. She then yanked the panties out of his hold. "So…" he drawled teasingly. She cut him a look of warning, but he couldn't resist. "Are you going to have him sign them?"

"PETER PARKER!"

Page break

"Too young. Too pretty!" Bella reared back at the man's words as she went to hand in her application.

"Pardon?"

He held his hand up and shook his head. "No job here for you." The older Asian man told her.

"You're kidding right? You haven't even looked at my applica…" The man grabbed the keys to his shop and herded her on out of the book store.

"Sir!" she went to say, as he damn near shoved her out of his store and locked up. "Um… ok then." She then blew out a breath in frustration. She turned back towards the shop. He was eyeing her through the blinds. She tilted her head in wonder. "What an ass…" she muttered and sighed looking around in thought, "Come on what's a girl gotta do…"  
"I can get you a job, sug…"

Bella turned towards the woman's voice, realizing she had a couple of prostitutes standing beside her. "I'm good! Thanks!" she responded.

"Come now sug. Think about it, with your looks…"

Bella broke into a giggle fit. The women then cut her an unimpressed gaze. "You know maybe 5 more years from now… I'll consider it." she smarted and hit the light to cross the street.

"The younger the better!" One of them calls out as she started to cross.

She nodded and gave them a wave. The giggles continued as she thought about the look on her mother's face. _Hey mom, guess what?! _

Bella got her some coffee and decided to fill out some more applications. Only to have a biker come by and he flung his arm, knocking her coffee over. It spilled all over her applications.

"THANKS!" She yelled out.

The smartass gave her a thumbs up before turning. She rolled her eyes and threw the remaining applications away. "Ok so I don't need a job! Right Manhattan?!" she spoke out loud.  
"That's right. Ya sure don't!"

She turned to see an older man sitting off to a corner. Something about his mannerism and the way he looked upon her had her smiling.

"Why ya needing a job anyhow? No offense, but ya look like yer still a little young for that. Aren't ya shortcake?"

"I'll be 16 next year."  
"Don't ya need a permit for that?"

Bella shrugged, not sure what the law was on that one. The guy then took a cigar out and clipped it, before lighting it up.

"Well good luck to ya, kid! Tough world ya know."

"That's for damn sure."

The man smirked at this and rose from his seat, going about his way.

"You've got to be kidding!" Bella muttered as a storm was blowing in. "Okay. Okay. I'm going! Jesus!"

Bella grabbed her purse and went to hail a cab, only it trolled right on past her.

"I SUPPOSE YOU COULDN'T SEE ME, RIGHT?!" she shouted sarcastically.

She froze however as someone else landed before the cab. He nodded towards the driver and motioned her over. Bella spun around, back looking behind her. She then turned back towards him.

"What me?"

"Well I don't need a cab…" Her eyes widen as he walked around and opened the door.

"So… Spiderman hails cabs now?"

"Eh… it's been a slow day."  
She nodded, but at the moment was rather star struck. Bella got in.

"Make sure you fasten your seatbelt now!"

She narrowed her eyes upon Spiderman as he made a fastening seatbelt gesture.

"There you go!" he smartly commented. He shut the door and waved her off.

Bella watched through the rearview mirror as he fired off a web and soared off.

(Currently working on chapters 5 and 6. Those are the two I'm sure everyone's waiting for. Chapter 6 will have the big reveal. After 6, I will be finishing Iron Men and Thunder Gods. I will also be updating some other works before I start chapter 7. I'm getting the muses with this story though big time and it's currently taken me over. I apologize to those who are waiting for other updates. I will be getting to them! Thank you for your time! Please be a good sport and leave a review!)

(Thank you, for all your hard work Mommy4Thomas. Love you, Pumpkinbutt!)


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Countdown

Chapter 5

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

Bella stifled a giggle at the table. Uncle Ben and Peter were having some sort of stare down. Aunt May shook her head as she started to clear the dishes. Bella scooted out of her chair and begun to help. Peter swiftly grabbed the drumstick, beating his uncle to the punch. He bit into it and smirked. His uncle sighed with disappointment. Peter chewed and swallowed, before sipping at his tea.

"He's a growing boy now…" Aunt May taunted her husband playfully.

"_Boy_ is correct!" his uncle added as he rose from the table.

"HEY!" Peter called out in a defensive tone.

Bella broke into a giggle fit once again.

"Peter…," his uncle said in warning.

"What?"

Aunt May started the water and filled up the sink. Bella opened the dishwasher and like usual they tag teamed the dishes. Once they finished, Bella wiped off the table. She sighed however looking to the time. She knew her mother would be waiting for her back at the gym. That being the warehouse her mother had turned into their personal gym. Tony threw some money at it as well over the years so it was even more impressive now.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

She grabbed her backpack and books, "My mom's waiting for me. I better go."

He nodded, already knowing what that meant. "She can't give you one day off?" he hinted in hopes of having some time with her that night.

"Sorry..." Bella said and started out the door.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she hadn't the time for a job, even if she wanted one. But she had to find some way to make money. She wasn't just about to ask her mother for any.

Meanwhile, Peter was going through the same ordeal. He'd hopes of hanging out with Izzy more. In order to do that, he needed money. It was that or be stuck in this apartment all day. He seriously doubted she wanted to continue their usual game nights. He just wasn't sure how to juggle everything with his current situation. "Thanks for supper Aunt May. See you all later." Aunt May smiled warmly as she dried her hands off.

"Bye dear. You be safe heading to that gym now."

Uncle Ben shot up and grabbed his keys, "Why don't I drop you off?"  
Bella smiled and shook her head, "I'll be fine. I walk there all the time." She kissed his cheek and rushed on out the door. Peter sighed once she was gone. He found himself wishing it was his cheek she'd kissed instead of his freaking uncle's.

His uncle glanced his direction as he sipped at his drink. "So…" He nodded towards the front door and wiped his mouth clean, "What's stopping you now?"

Peter raised his brows on this. His aunt placed her dish towel down and put her hands about her hips, "I was wondering that same thing!" Peter groaned in misery and sunk down into his chair.

"You're not going to find a girl better than that one! I can tell you that right now Peter Benjamin Parker!"

They didn't understand… It wasn't that easy… Neither had a clue about the _other guy_, that fact alone had him on edge. There were so many factors to think about; such as how many times he'd canceled on Izzy already. The other guy also had enemies lurking about now. Ones that would love nothing more than to watch Spiderman suffer. He cringed in spite of himself. It also hadn't been but a few days since her horrible break up with Flash Thompson. Hence, it was the same day as his but he hadn't any real strong feelings for MJ. Bella was truly hurt by what Flash had done. They'd also been dating for a bit longer than that him and MJ.

Peter felt it would be wiser to give her some time. She needed a chance to overcome what had taken place first and adjust. On this thought he turned towards his aunt and uncle. "She needs some time…" he said with a shrug.

His uncle shook his head on this, "Give her too much and someone is sure to rain on your parade."

"He's right… She's a pretty girl. Girls like Bella don't stay on the market for long." Mrs. Parker declared, agreeing with her husband. Peter miserably rubbed his face with a groan.

* * *

Natasha sighed halfway through their session. She holds up a hand and answers her cellphone. She lifts her eyes upon her daughter. It was Colonel Fury calling her in for duty. She nodded, keeping the conversation short and sweet, before hanging up.

"Finish up, then head on home. I'll see you in a few days."

"Few days?" Bella inquired.

Natasha nodded as she took off her gloves. There was a time her mother had vanished for days on end. During those times, she'd have either Tony come get her or she'd stay with the Parkers. But as she got older, there was no need for that. She'd grown used to being left alone.

"Took care of things while I'm gone." Natasha called out and then headed on out.

Bella shrugged amongst herself and stepped on out of the ring. She rolled her eyes as she found herself actually obeying her mother's wishes.

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath.

She shook her head realizing just how much influence her mother had over her. She swallowed back, glancing towards the door in which her mother had exited. Bella took her gloves off and toweled the sweat off from her forehead. Deciding to call it a night, she packed everything up and headed out. Making certain to lock up, before she left.

Bella took her usual route home. Only she froze halfway there as something had caught her interest. She narrowed her eyes and followed the odd flickering light. It was coming from a nearby alleyway. She came to immediate attention once she realized it was a light to a flashlight. That was now on the ground. It was losing its battery source. But the image before her was what had her startled. Three girls were beating the living shit out of a much smaller one. The girl was crying and pleading for them to stop. The more she begged the harder they hit.

"Please, I needed that money for my sister! I won fair and square! You can't do this. It's not fair!" The girl cried out.

"Cute… but your concerns for your sister's health isn't ours."

"She needs the medicine! She could die!"

"HEY!" Bella called out. They turned towards her. She tilted her head about the girl that had been beat to a pulp. She nodded towards her. The other girls laughed and was about to finish their job. Bella rushed over and swiftly shoved them away from the girl. As she did this, she discreetly took the money from one of their pockets.

"RUN!" Bella yelled out, managing to stuff the girl's earnings back into her jacket. "GO!" The girl nodded with a wide eyed expression.

"You stupid bitch…" one of the girls uttered as their victim took off. "You do realize you're taking her place now?"

Bella gasped back with a whimper as they twirled her about, then slammed her up against the wall. They took whatever she had on her. Her gym bag, the ten dollars in her back pocket, and her cellphone. After that, they forced her back around. She continued this crying and whimpering front.

"Is that all you got?" The main one asked as she continued to pat Bella down.

The others however narrowed their eyes upon Bella. She had this mischievous grin about her. She nodded upon the other two as she took the other's head and jammed her knee right into her temple. The other two gritted their teeth, diving after Bella. She flipped back landing behind them.

She then pushed them up against the wall, simultaneously. Their locks of hair intertwined in her hands.

"Beg…" she growled. They cried out as she shoved their faces even harder against the brick wall.

"Beg like you had her begging and I shall show you some sort of mercy."

The girl she'd knocked for a loop ankle swiped Bella, causing her to land on her ass. Bella quickly acted and rolled about, as the other rolled towards her with a fist coming her way. She maneuvered her body about awkwardly and kicked her feet about. The girl was thrust back against the other two. They took a tumble. They looked upon Bella in disbelief.

"How are you doing that?!"

Bella shot to her feet and dusted herself off, "Not everything is as it seems…" She said with a shrug. She grabbed her things and was about to walk away. However, she froze at the sound of clapping.

She reared back as it was a man that looked a few years older than she. He was very tall, had an athletic build to him, and had long dark hair. He was wearing a black suit.

"Impressive…" She raised her brows on this and gave a simple nod. Bella went to walk away once again.

"You wouldn't be looking for a job now, would you?"

Bella pivoted back around, "Job?"

The man nodded and cut the other three a shameful look. He pointed upon them, "I want you out! Each of you! You broke the rules. I don't want to see your faces here again." This had Bella rearing back.

"Tucker!" The main girl shouted with desperation.  
"I need this! You know it."  
"Then you should have thought about that before gaining up on Veronica! You know she won that fight. I taught you better than that. You have shamed me and the others!"

Bella half laughed as it was all coming together.

"Wait…"She said and shook her head, "You mean to tell me you're holding some sort of illegal street fighting?"  
The man smirked as he motioned the other girls off, "Not quite what I'd call it. Why don't you follow me? I'll show what my girls do exactly."

Bella started laughing, "Do I look stupid to you?"  
The man gathered a serious expression, "Quite the opposite in fact. Come along now… If we hurry we might just get to see Felicia."

"Felicia?"

He nodded, then started walking. Bella took in a breath and looked around. She went to turn her back once again, but gritted her teeth. "Dammit…" she groaned to herself and rushed off to catch up with this Tucker guy.

She followed him towards another building, one that was boarded up. He looked around before sliding a board aside the man then motioned for her to enter. She cut him a mistrusting look.

"Your choice… I'm not forcing you to do a thing. You want to walk away, go right ahead…and just so you know, we switch locations nightly, if you so were to send the fuzz our way… we wouldn't be here when they arrive."

This had her eyes rolling. Bella swallowed back rather apprehensively, but entered. She kept her observations sharp as he continued to leading her towards this area. The current building they were in looked to be some sort of old library, as there were still books laying around. He stopped at what looked to be a basement door. "You ready…?" he said with a certain beam.

Bella drew in a breath and nodded. He cut her a wink and knocked on the door. But it was distinctly one of code. The door opened and another man stood at the threshold. He narrowed his eyes towards Bella's direction then he nodded towards Tucker, "Who's she?"

"A potential candidate!"  
The guy nearly died in laughter, "What? HER?!"

"Not everything is as it seems…" Tucker quoted her.

"Huh?"  
"Just shut up and step aside, little man."

The man was quite short. He had blond hair and he was 5ft nothing. "Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled.

Bella followed Tucker down the stairs, where she started to hear what sounded like a crowd and fighting below. Sure enough; she was dead on. Before her was an immense crowd. They surrounded two women that were laying into one another relentlessly. Tucker observed Bella closely as she watched the two women fight.

"I started this as an equal opportunity for women."  
Bella snorted at this, "Oh I'm sure you did. Let me guess… self-proclaimed feminist?" she taunted, whilst keeping a keen eye on everything around her.

"For the most part." he said with a serious tone.

She turned towards him with an odd expression as he nodded with a slight grin, "You'd expect this out of men, now wouldn't you?"

He grimaced as one of the women knocked the other out. Another woman entered the ring and declared the victor. She took the hand of the winner and raised it. The woman had long and wavy solid white hair. Her skin was flawless looking, which threw Belle off. Shouldn't she be covered in bruises and cuts like the others? She wasn't, however… in fact this girl was downright gorgeous. It didn't make a lick of sense. She was wearing a black leather body suit and boots with fluffy white trim around the edges.

"Felicia strikes again! Remaining undefeated!"

"I bet you could take her." Tucker said a certain way.

Bella snapped her head to him with to him a look. "She's unbeatable." he explained with a shrug, "I've a feeling if you joined our little team, it wouldn't be for long."  
"So you brought me here to take down one particular girl?"

He shook his head and pointed to a group of girls. They wore matching body suits, only their boots didn't have the white fluff coming off them. These women were rough housing and being rather violent. They were shoving one another about, reminding Bella of Flash and his friends from school.

"Not one…" He hinted with a sigh, "Those girls have given mine nothing but hell. And believe me I don't work with angels either. Something about those particular girls. They aren't quite _normal_, if you get my drift." Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. "I've done everything within my power to make Chrissy wake up and realize they don't belong here."  
"Chrissy?"

He nodded, "Their manager."

"Manager?"

He nodded once again, "If you decide to join, I'd become yours."

She listened as Tucker continued on about how things were run. It seemed these groups of women were being ran by ones referred to as managers. To Bella, it sounded damn near like prostitution. Only these girls weren't being paid for sexual services. No, they were being paid to fight. Bets were placed on each group. These groups contained no more than six… If one girl fucked up the entire group paid for it. All the more reason this Tucker guy was ready to put this Felicia and her group in their place. But there was something else… Bella could see it all over his face. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He made a certain face, one of damn near guilt. He took her by the forearm, leading her away from the crowd. He told her how there are certain rules to follow and so on... during this. He then led her into another room. It was dark at first, until he reached over and pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling. As he opened a door to another room, Bella became immobile and Tucker observed her reaction.

Before her were three other women. They were sitting on blue benches in discussion about something; but had ice packs on them and were tending to their wounds. Their bodies were covered in what looked to be claw marks. Bella took a step towards them. "How'd they get those?" she bluntly questioned.

"Felicia…remember the rules I mentioned?" She nodded and tilted her head about.

"Yeah." He sighed wearily, "Well somehow, the chick manages to pull this off without any weapons. So- she's not technically breaking the rules. My girls _swear_ she can grow some sort of claws…"

"So cat's got claws…" She scoffed, thinking on the woman's fighting mannerisms. They were somewhat catlike... Bella circled around the women, looking to be in thought.

The man took in a breath, "That she does. But I need a woman with a set of balls…"

Tucker had a smirk form about his face. Bella wasn't even aware just how much she'd picked up her mother's habits. She cupped one of the girl's chins and took a closer look. She nodded, "How much…?"

"How much?" He mocked with a beam about him.

Bella snapped a rueful look his direction, "Well I'm not about to take the bitch down for free! I'm here for a reason."

He genuinely smiled and shook his finger upon her, "Oh we're going to get along just fine."

"That's great… Now answer the question."

"A night's earnings usually runs about five grand. That's if your team comes in first."  
"If it doesn't?"

"It depends on the running bets. You can earn anywhere from fifteen hundred to a couple grand."

"One night… That's all you get…"

Bella said and started on out the room, "Um… that's not going to work."  
"Sure it will."

"There's no way you can take those women out in one night… Felicia, especially." She gave a simple nod and waved him off.

"And how will I find you?" He called out. He then heard her laugh.

"Oh please… Don't even pretend you haven't foolishly set up home here. And that's another thing… I don't take too kindly at being lied to!" She bit out.

At this, he took back a breath of hope. He glanced back to his girls, "She's the one we've been looking for." He assured. "As for the other three, they won't be back…" Tucker made clear.

* * *

Things seemed to be going back to the way they used to be, at least between Peter and Bella. When it came to Flash and MJ, they were doing whatever they could to try and get Bella and Peter back. Flash even went as far as leaving roses and love letters in Bella's locker. MJ just got more flirtatious and touchy feely. Bella and Peter continued to set them both straight and ignored all their horrible attempts. They'd gone back to sitting together on the bus and during lunch. But when it came to making time for one another outside of school, both found it a struggle. Not only had Peter continued to cancel on her off and on, but Bella had begun to do so as well. Both had their secrets. Yet, they still harbored romantic feelings for one another. Peter wanted to be mad when she started to pull the very thing he had. Only knew it would be rather hypocritical of him. He had wondered where she ran off to every night. He'd wanted to surprise her one night and stopped by the gym, since he knew her mother was still out of town. But she wasn't there… In fact there weren't any signs that she'd even been there.

So when he couldn't get Bella one on one, he decided to do the next best thing… Why not get the other guy involved? When he wasn't dealing with the low life's of Manhattan, or surrounding districts, he took it upon himself to keep an eye on his Izzy from time to time. Sometimes, this meant simply watching her from afar. Which felt rather stalker like, but at this point he'd grown desperate to have whatever connection he could with her, even if it made him seem somewhat pathetic. He had Spiderman doing odd favors when it came to his Izzy.

"Dammit…" Bella groaned as she dropped her hotdog. She sighed as it was now covered in soot and cigarette butts. "Gross!" she muttered under her breath, then tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

A red hand outlined with familiar silver webbing appeared, holding a new one, made the way she always fixed hers. She cut him an odd glance.

"I was going to eat this but… funny thing…"

"What's that?" she found herself questioning with a smile.

"The mask…" he said with an exasperated sigh, "It prevents me from eating… like _ever_!" She softly laughed.

"You could always took it off…" She said with a playful tone.  
He did a fake gasping sound and reached to his heart. "Are you trying to give away my secret identity!? And to think; I bought you a hotdog _and_ hailed you a cap the other day!"

She nodded and gave him a once over, "So where do you keep money in that suit?"  
"In my wallet…" He said with a shrug.

"Um, where do you keep your wallet?"

He reared back, patting himself down. "Oh no! I lost my wallet!"

At this he sent out his webbing and took off. Bella snorted and shook her head, enjoying one of the best hotdogs she'd ever had.

* * *

Bella hopped on the bus with a grin going ear to ear. Peter yawned tiredly but wondered what had her so content today. She plopped down beside him with the morning's paper. Once again, Spiderman was on the cover. Peter then narrowed his eyes upon the article. It was going on about how crime had significantly dropped and it was all thanks to 'Manhattan's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,' a cheesy quote he found himself saying when saving someone. He wasn't even sure why he thought it up.

"See! My Spidey is freaking awesome!"

Peter's heart kicked to life at her words and swallowed back on this. He shrugged, however trying to play it cool. "He's ok I guess."

"He's OK? Are you _kidding_ me?!" She sighed with a rather dreamy like expression and placed the article in her bag.

"I see some habits never die."  
She rolled her eyes, "Funny! All I ever hear is, _please make me your bitch again_."

Peter died in laughter as Flash sighed but actually recoiled and took his seat.

"Hmm, something tells me you could put even Spiderman in his place." Peter whispered. That had her blushing as he playfully nudged her. "Then again, he'd probably like that." he added with a shrug and a flirtatious mien.

Bella gazed out the window with a slight grin, looking to be in another world.

* * *

"Are you going to merely spectate every night, or actually get your hands dirty?" Bella turned towards the voice, Tucker stood directly behind her.

"Let's just say I prefer to see what it is I'm truly up against" She then drew in a breath, "You're right… There's something about that group. But not so much the others, but _her_…" Bella just wasn't sure how to explain it… That Felicia girl wasn't just clawing at her opponents. No, she was downright breaking bones. She fought to win; no matter how dirty it got. Tucker and Bella both grimaced as she slashed her opponent's face. "Jesus!" Bella muttered under her breath, "And that's legal?!"

He nodded with a sigh, "No weapons… She's not breaking any rules. She leaves the opponent alive. That's all that matters…"

He then popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He offered her one as she wrinkled her nose, "No thanks."

He chuckled and put the pack away in his shirt pocket. "Why don't I start you off with one of the other groups tonight? At least get you started?"

Bella shook her head, eyeing Felicia as they raised her hand in victory once again. "Nah… I want her."

"Are you sure about that? On your first go?"

Bella nodded confidently, "I can take her. Let's just get this over with."

"Ok then. I'll have my girls get you set up…. I'll put your name in now."

He motioned for her to follow him, "So what's the name?"

She half laughed, "Once again, I'm not an idiot."

He nodded with a smirk. "Right… hmmm…" He said stopping and taking a moment to glance her over. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore black jeans and a blue hoodie. "We'll just call you Maria…" She rather reared back, thinking to how her middle name wasn't that far off. "Is that an issue?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "That's fine with me."

He nodded and led her on to the area his girls were in. "They'll get you prepared… I'll hurry and get you in. You got fifteen minutes before our group is up."

Bella nodded as one of the girls took her hand and handed her a bag. "I'm not wearing that!" Bella said as they took out something much more revealing. It was a pair of denim happy kitty shorts and a black midriff top. "I fight in what I'm in or you find me something more my style!"

The girls looked upon one another wide eyed. Bella thought it rather odd how they hardly even talked. They were very skittish and jumpy. That didn't set right with her. She wondered if Tucker wasn't quite what he made himself out to be. He seemed to care a great deal for his girls and their safety. Were they just pushed past their brink? They were pretty stout looking, but pretty girls. That was the one thing that got under Bella's skin; there was a lot of sexualizing going on when it came to their outfits. And that was with each group. The clothes they wore were either skin tight or basically nonexistent. _Women's equal rights, my ass_ she thought as she looked to the outfit they expected her to wear once again.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. Tucker shook his head with disappointment.

"You're not dressed yet."  
Bella simply gave a nod, "I'm not wearing that! My name isn't Daisy Duke!"

He half laughed. "Fair enough…" he looked to be in thought, "nevertheless the rules are clear. Matching outfits…"

She shrugged. "Then I suppose you had better find something else! _Or_ I won't be participating tonight."  
He drew back a breath and looked to his girls. "Chasity hun, please bring whatever else you have in the wardrobe trunk."

The pretty blonde scurried off. Bella narrowed her eyes on that. "Why are they acting like this?" she inquired.

"Pardon?" Tucker questioned.

"These are your top fighters. Why do they act as if their frightened of their own shadows?"

Tucker shut his eyes for a moment, "Let's just say… We really need to win…"  
"That doesn't answer my question!"

He looked back to his girls. "Leave us ladies."

They obeyed the order and gradually exited the room. Bella noticed how he pecked each one on the cheek before they left. He then pulled the door to, afterward. He took Bella by the hand and led her into a corner of the room. He spoke softly and with the same sort of jumpy attitude the girls had. "I've reason to believe that they're being threatened. You saw for yourself what happens outside these walls. I can't always be there to protect them. I've tried to getting them to open up and let me know what's going on… they won't utter a word."

Bella nodded on this. He gasped back, however, as she had him up against the corner in a choke hold. Her eyes locked with his. He had a wide eyed expression in disbelief as her tiny frame was able to hold his much more robust one in place. She hissed, "If I find out you're the one actually hurting those girls, I won't have any issue in teaching you a much needed lesson!"

He nodded. "I'd expect no less. I assure you."

She narrowed her eyes upon him and dropped her hold. He cleared his throat and straightened his collar. They turned, however, as Chasity entered the room. He hurriedly rushed over and helped her wheel the trunk inside.

They eventually found outfits Bella agreed on. Each wore black jeans and some sort of silver shimmering one-sleeved blouse. It was the best they could come up with at the last minute. Each put their hair up like Bella's. Then they darted on out the room.

Felicia's group was already out and prepared for the fight. Tucker sucked back a breath. He cupped Bella's chin, "Let them go first and show you the ropes. Then you go last. Besides… I need the element of surprise. They won't be expecting you."

Bella nodded as his girls took on the others. Some won, while others lost. Before long, it came time for Bella's turn. She stepped out and Tucker said a silent prayer to himself and kissed a cross he'd wore around his neck. "Come on Maria…" He whispered with hope.

Just as he assumed, Bella put on a glorious show. She fought with fluency, but kept it clean as possible. But as Tucker and his girls looked to the scoreboard, they grew more uneasy. Felicia was coming right up on them.

Each of them watched with apprehension as Bella and Felicia stood before one another now. Felicia was a few inches taller than Bella. She was also curvier in comparison. Bella offered her hand like she had the others in a sportsman like fashion. Felicia rolled her eyes and Bella reared back as she saw up close what the girls were talking about. Literal cat like claws extended from her fingers. She had a demonic smile about her while she circled Bella. Bella swallowed back once she made her way around.

Felicia smiled and nodded towards the judges. The referee blew the whistle and the fight officially begun.

Bella jumped back, barely escaping a blow to the chest. She learned just how fast Felicia truly was. Bella struggled to keep up with her movements. Both seemed to be testing the waters, so to speak. They would take jabs every once in a while, but spent most of the time dodging the other's blows. Felicia even cut her a look of being rather impressed about halfway through. It started out with neither truly gaining the upper hand. Both were agile in their own ways.

Tucker shook his head as he took notice. "It's like two lionesses circling a prey that's not in existence." he muttered to his girls as they nodded in agreement. Then they each gasped back in surprise as Felicia finally got a good hit in. She had Bella soaring back against a concrete wall. They heard Bella gasp out as she took her claws and drove them into Bella's back.

"Dammit!" Tucker called out in a panic. Bella dropped her knees in agony. Felicia took the opportunity to shove Bella down and jabbed her claws into her gut as well. "NO!" Tucker shouted angrily.

He now feared for Bella's life. She had just humiliated Felicia by showing her up. He could see it all over Felicia's face. She wasn't used to anyone being knocking her out of the spotlight. At that moment, the crowd shouted Maria's name instead of hers. A fire within her ignited, she wanted her competition out of the picture.

"Tucker!" One if his girls cried. He grimaced and kissed the top of her head, "I know. I know. I'm sorry Beth."

"STOP IT!" another one of the girls cried. However, they each reared back in complete astonishment. Bella came to her feet with a look of utter rage on her face. Tucker nodded to himself. That's where he needed her. She wore that same look in her eyes when she dealt with his betrayers. A smile formed along his lips, "There _she_ is…"

His girls looked to him confused; but their jaws flew open as Bella sailed right across, knocking Felicia down. She sent several jabs to Felicia's face. Felicia went to claw at her once more, only Bella quickly pinned her wrists back. "Not this time…" she ground out.

Everyone gasped loudly as Bella head-butted the notorious fighter, knocking her out. Bella felt for a pulse once she realized what she'd done. She then took in a breath of relief and rolled off Felicia. One of the women rushed onto floor and announced Maria as the new victor.

Tucker did a fist pump going and hugged the hell out of his girls. They laughed in celebration and high fived one another.

* * *

Peter lifted the lid to the garbage can and tossed the bag inside. He started back towards the apartment but came to a stop when something caught his eye. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he took off running…

"IZZY!" he yelled.

She was leaning against the complex beat all to hell. He scooped her up and swiftly got her inside. She tiredly moaned out as he placed her on the couch. "Hey…" He called out in observation.

Her eyes batted about as she came to, "Peter?"

He nodded, but was freaking out and his hands trembled as he saw blood soaking through her blouse. Bella's eyes came to a close once again. Peter sighed and slightly lifted her shirt. He saw the claw marks along her abdomen. He rolled her over examining her body more thoroughly whilst trying to remain a gentleman. "Sorry Izzy…" He said as he ripped her blouse leaving her bra intact. He shook his head at the sight, looking ill. "What happened to you?" He whispered as he continued to tend to her.

Bella whimpered out sorely as she came too. Peter peered over as he was sitting in the recliner across from her. "Peter?" she whispered with a touch of surprise. He nodded as she carefully rose. She looked to see he had her all bandaged up.

"You…?" She hinted.

He nodded once more. Peter drew back a deep breath and came to his feet. He bent down and gently cupped her chin, "What happened, Izzy?"

She sort of laughed and shrugged it off, "Got jumped…" she said, lying to his face the first time ever. He saw right through it, too. Bella could read it all over his face. She knew he could detect the lie. A guilty sigh escaped her lips, but she said nothing else on it. She blushed however seeing as how she only had her jeans and bra on.

Peter then quickly acted with a flushed look about him as well. Even though he was concerned about what had happened to her; he'd caught himself staring at her throughout the night. Thoughts had entered that mind of his that he knew wasn't right, but that didn't stop them from coming. He darted off to her room and grabbed a shirt from her closet. He raised his brows at the Spiderman poster she'd hung up in her closet. He shut the door and made his way back. He handed her the shirt and Bella flinched back in agony as she worked to get shirt on. "Thank you…" she softly said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and paced the room a bit. "Izzy…" he spoke softly. She peered over as she straightened her shirt out. "You'd tell me… if you were in some sort of trouble, right?"

She put on that front, hating it as she did. "I'm fine, Peter. Really! You know how it is… just no more walking home alone at night..." She uttered somewhat dismissively.

"You should take my uncle up on his offer. Let him take you to the gym and he'd pick you up after you're done… at least until your mom gets back."

She nodded in agreement, but the guilt weighed upon her even heavier now. It seemed as if her lies were about to spread even more so, all in order to cover up this one. Peter frowned as his senses were going off, meaning he had another long night ahead of him. He sighed miserably, not wanting to leave. "I have to go now. Just promise me you'll took care of yourself Izzy."

She nodded, swallowing back a knot within the back of her throat. Peter nodded in return and cut her one more worrisome glance before he left.

* * *

Bella didn't show up to school; a very first for her. Peter figured she was sleeping off whatever took place last night. But that didn't settle his nerves, even a little. He became more troublesome throughout the day. So much so, he'd begun to make plans for that night. He was determined to find out where she'd been going. What sort of trouble had his Izzy gotten herself into? He'd been up most of the night dealing with a robbery that had taken place. Apparently, there was a new crime boss in town and the criminal activity was gradually beginning to pick up once again. Though he'd never met the guy personally, he'd heard plenty about him. He seemed to cause fear in those that crossed his path.

Peter went straight home after school. While doing his homework, he could hear Izzy talking to Uncle Ben outside. He insisted on giving Bella a ride to the gym. Peter couldn't believe she was actually going to work out with the shape she was in. Something about all that just wasn't setting right with him. His uncle managed to win her over, but she seemed really hesitant. Peter put his homework away and begun making his own plans for the night.

* * *

"Just call and let me know when you're ready…" Uncle Ben said with a sigh.

She nodded and reached for the door handle. He put a gentle hand upon hers,

"I'm all ears, if you ever need. And there's no shame in needing a break from time to time. I'm sure even your mother would understand…" He hinted, taking notice of her most recent bruises.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, but made no comment. Then she exited the car and went on into the gym. Once Mr. Parker drove off, she stepped back out, unaware of the watchful eye upon her. He shook his head from afar. He made a tsking sound under his breath and followed her...

Bella knocked upon the door, keeping in mind the way Tucker had. The door opened and the blond man nodded her way, "He's been looking for you."

He stepped aside, allowing her in. Bella followed the door keeper to the area Tucker was. He smiled once he caught sight of her, "Thank God you're alright!" He gently removed Chasity from his lap and came to his feet. He took an envelope out from the grey suit he was wearing that day. "I believe this belongs to you." he said, handing it to her.

She took from him and proceeded to count the money. "It's all there." He remarked. She ignored him and counted it, anyhow. She looked up at him afterwards. "Satisfied?" he asked.  
She nodded and pocketed the money. Once she did she turned back around about to leave.

"Now, where you running of too so quickly?"

"I told you… One fight and I was done."

He sighed with true disappointment, "Is there any way I could convince you, otherwise?"

She turned back, cutting him a rueful glare, "Nothing you say or do is going to convince me otherwise." She looked around and shook her head, "You're practically running a brothel…"  
"Correction, there hasn't been any exchange in money for sex…"

Bella points upon him. "Look around you! Don't even begin to try and act as if this is any different. I've my own reasons for doing what I did… I will have no more part in this. I will take my earnings and go! And we will never speak again!"

She glanced over towards the girls, "It would be wise to join me. Is this _truly _what you want? You were brought here on the false sense of equal rights for women, to prove we can do what men do! Only… look at yourselves! Look at the revealing clothing they have you dressing in! Look at the bruises and cuts along your bodies! He's right, you might not be working a street corner, but this isn't any better."

Tucker grimaced and made a 'lower it down gesture'. She was catching too much attention. Nearly all eyes were on Bella now. He cleared his throat with a hint of anxiety behind it, "You're right… This place isn't for you, sweetheart. You should go…"

Something about the way he said it and his body language had her on edge. The way the girls were suddenly clinging on to him made her even more worrisome.

"Scott, please escort Maria on out of here and promptly." The shorter man then gently took her by the forearm.

"I'll show myself out, thank you." She broke out of his hold and started to make her way out. She froze, however, as Felicia and her team were blocking her path. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Bella shook her head, "Nope. You're mistaken!" She went to walk past and Felicia put a hand upon her shoulder. She reached into her jacket and took Bella's winnings. Bella half laughed, "I beat you! Now, be a good sport and get over it. You're no longer the champion. Therefore, the money is mine."

Bella yanked it back out from her hand. She turned back toward the area where Tucker and his girls were. She tilted her head a bit and looked back to the envelope.

"On second thought… Just take it… I don't want any part in this… That includes the money! Just knowing I handed you your ass is all the satisfaction I need." Bella said, placing the money back in Felicia's pocket. "If you were smart you'd all band together as one and turn your backs to this."  
"Maria…"

Bella turned towards the timid voice. The girl had tears in her eyes, "Chasity?" Behind her were a line of other women, including Tucker's. Bella nodded in understanding, "Let's go."

She reached out her hand for Chasity and just as the girl reached out in acceptance. The sounds of guns firing scared them off and they jumped apart. Only they all gasped out at the sound of a gun firing. Bella whipped around towards the sound and just as she had, Felicia picked her up and hurled her to the direction it came from.

"NO!" Tucker's girls screamed out. He swiftly herded them off to safety.

Bella sorely rolled over. She gasped at as a foot was brought to her sternum. The man in whom it belonged to was massive. He wore a white suit and black shirt beneath. There was a red rose clipped to his blazer. She gasped out as he added more weight. Her hands shot out and she fought to push the foot off her. She looked to see there were men with guns surrounding the place, each in pinstriped suits. She would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Hmmm… how does one little girl cause such mayhem…?" the man said, his voice deep and guttural.

He removed his foot and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. He narrowed his eyes upon her,

"You think you can waltz in here and take what belongs to ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! NO ONE TAKES FROM THE KINGPIN AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

She gasped out and wrapped her hands around his enormous wrists. He violently shook her then tossed her into the air. "Make Swiss cheese of the little minx!" he ordered.

Screams and gasps of horror spread about, but something else had taken place. The guns were jerked out of their hold and quickly rolled up into a massive ball of webbing. They were flung out of a nearby window. Bella gasped out as someone caught her just as she was to hit the floor. He landed in a crouching stance, and checked her over.  
"There are other ways of getting my attention, you know." He smarted and swiftly placed her down.

Bella stood there in a stupor watching Spiderman's every move. She truly felt like fangirl at the moment. He was witty, quick, and precise in his movements. She had never truly seen him in action before. Her heart fluttered about, causing her to feel somewhat dizzy. She must've counted twelve men in all. Before she could so much as blink, Spiderman had taken out over half of them. They were amongst the ground tied to one another with webbing around them.

He was just about to apprehend another when Bella hollered out, "Spiderman!"

He whipped around to see, barely managing to dodge a bullet that came from Kingpin. The man he was attempting to capture had got away. He fired off a web and struggled as he went to jerk the gun away from the Kingpin. The large man laughed, "Is something wrong Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Bella that opportunity to gather as many women as she could and lead them out to safety. She even managed to get Tucker and his girls out. He turned to her and offered a hand. Bella turned back to see Spiderman still dealing with Kingpin and four of his men. She shook her head, "You all go on." Tucker sighed. "GO!" she insisted.

He nodded with reluctance and rushed his girls on out of the area. Bella inched her way over in stealth mode. She hopped onto one of the men's shoulders and wrapped one hand around his neck. The other, she had her hand clamped around his nose and mouth tightly as possible. She flinched back in pain as he elbowed her and was doing his best to get her off him. He even flung back against the wall. She groaned out, but kept her post. The man's eyes eventually rolled back and he passed out. She braced herself for impact as he fell and landed on top of her.

Spiderman had caught wind of this from afar during his own battle with Kingpin. He'd just dodged a blow as the man's fist went through the brick wall where his head had been. Kingpin had Spiderman in a chokehold. Spiderman quickly webbed his eyes shut and brought his knees up. He flung his feet back with everything he had. Kingpin staggered back and lost his footing.

"I guess it is true what they said!" Spiderman witted as he rushed over and quickly webbed him to the ground. "Ah gravity your old adversary, shouldn't you be more jolly?"

He continued about with the webbing, making certain Kingpin couldn't break free. When he looked back up, he saw that the other four men were down. He reared back at the sight as Bella was putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Huh…" Spiderman said in a bit of a stupor himself. "So… that's kind of… I mean WOW!"

She blushed but had a grin going. They turned, hearing sirens not too far off. Bella sucked back a breath of surprise as Spiderman roped some webbing around her waist. He pulled her towards him and grabbed ahold of her. He scooped her up and dashed on out of the building. Her jaw dropped as they were soon flinging through the air between buildings. She clung onto him for dear life.

He transported them up onto one of the high rises. They were hip to hip and chest to chest now. His arm were still firmly planted around her waist. The man within the mask could no longer sustain his feelings. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't about to hold back. To Bella's surprise, Spiderman slightly lifted his mask. Before she could even think about what was happening, his lips found hers. He hiked up one of her legs as the kiss lingered. A soft moan escaped Bella's lips. Spiderman made himself stop, but with agony. There was so much he wanted to tell her… He quickly pulled his mask back down, however. He grabbed ahold of her once more and brought them back down.

"Could you do me one favor?" He called out as he fired off a web about to take off. She looked to him in wonder. "Make my job easier by staying out of trouble."

She smiled and shook her head on. Spiderman gave her a simple nod and took off.

* * *

That kiss stayed on his mind as he continued to swing throughout the city. He was on literal cloud nine. He had to pass by the gym as he made his way back. He cocked his head about as it looked as though the guy that got free earlier was in his uncle's car. He reared back as the car roared to life and peeled out of the area. Once the car was out of view, he saw what looked to be a body outside of the gym. Spiderman took off that direction, with panic rising within him. He soon realized his fears were dead on. "NO!" He shouted and rushed over.

That euphoric feeling he'd had gotten from that amazing kiss vanished completely. He quickly grabbed the man and brought him to his chest. The man had a bullet wound going through his chest. He froze as the older man brought his hand up. He cupped Spiderman's cheek with a smile, "Evil exists when good men do nothing."

Spiderman reared back at the words. His uncle patted his cheek, "I've never been prouder to call you my son…" He stated proudly with his last breath. At that, Spiderman threw off his mask. His uncle had known the entire time…

"No… Please… Uncle Ben… no… no…" He repeated as he rocked the very man that had become a father to him.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning to see boxes spread about the apartment. She narrowed her eyes in wonder and rolled over.

"Mom?" she called out seeing her mother frantically packing their things. "What's going on?" Her mother peered over.

"Hey kid!"

Bella darted her head another direction to see that Tony was taking stuff out of _her _room. She shot up from the couch.

"What the hell?" She painfully reached to her back and looked into her room.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.  
Tony rather shrugged, "Well, I'm helping your mother pack."  
"Why?"

"You're moving in with me! Pretty awesome right?!" He announced happily.

"What?!" Her heart sank in thought. _And leave Peter?!_ Were her very first thoughts...  
Natasha sighed, "Isabella."

"NO! I want to know what the fuck is going on and **now**."

She saw the massive diamond engagement ring on her mother's finger, "You're kidding me?!"

Bella grabbed her jacket and darted on out the door. Only she froze as she'd heard what sounded to be crying coming from the Parker's apartment. She swallowed back and went to knock on the door. Peter was the one to answer with tear stricken eyes.  
"Peter?" she questioned with alarm.

"Izzy…" he said with an agonizing quivery lip. He instantly latched onto her. She looked to Aunt May as she, too was crying at the dining room table. Bella's heart sank as she looked around for Uncle Ben.

"Where's Uncle Ben?"

* * *

Bella placed a hand along Uncle Ben's coffin as it came time for her to say her goodbyes. Her heart was filled with grief, hatred, and guilt. Aunt May had mentioned that his only reason for being at that gym was for her. She never called. Uncle Ben being the good man he was, grew concerned. He went there out of concern for her wellbeing. He was there because of the lie she'd fed the Parkers. Peter lost his uncle and Aunt May lost her husband because of her! She didn't understand how Peter could even stand to look at her. Uncle Ben would still be here if it wasn't for her.

Meanwhile, Peter was blaming himself, if he had gone out his way to apprehend that guy during the Kingpin fight, he'd have never shot Uncle Ben and stole his car. He never once blamed Izzy or even through the knowledge of her secret. No, it was Spiderman he blamed! If he'd have done his job, Uncle Ben would still be here.

Bella's gaze met Peter's as she finished her goodbyes. He nodded her way and that only added to her guilt. She didn't deserve any recognition from Peter Parker. She sucked back a painful breath and hurriedly got into one of the limos Tony had provided for her.

She closed her eyes and put a hand to hear heart as it painfully ached, "I'm so sorry Peter…"

* * *

A week had gone by since Bella had heard from Peter. She truly feared that maybe he figured out the truth, after all. Maybe he truly did hate her. She gazed out Tony's window, thinking how she hated this place, this district, and her new school. Bella had resentment in her heart at being forced into all that. She hated her mother and Tony for not going to Uncle Ben's funeral. They hadn't any real reasons, they merely acted as if it was just a part of life and she needed to move on. Besides, Natasha was too busy preparing for another mission and Tony had something going with Stark Industries. That and well, he was too busy going on Iron Man tours since he had publically announced to the world that he was the man behind the red and gold suit. Bella had this insane house of Mr. Stark's to herself most of the time.

The Parkers never left her mind. Nor did the fact that she was soon to have Tony as a stepfather. Everything about her life was spiraling down. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. And without Peter in her life, she truly felt as though part of her died along with Uncle Ben. A man that had become like a father figure to her, as well. She felt just as strongly about him as she had Clint Barton. She never once talked about her grief. In fact, she hadn't even taken the time to have a good cry; to let it all out. Her mother's plans had thrown Bella off track completely and there wasn't a single moment where Peter Parker hadn't entered her mind. As for her passionate moment with Spiderman? That never left her mind, either. But like that of Peter… she felt undeserving of anyone's affections. Especially that of a hero.

Bella eyed Mr. Stark's favorite bottle of bourbon from the living room. She walked over and opened the bottle. She took in a whiff and nearly choked back, but she shut her eyes. She'd seen Tony down this stuff like it was water. She wanted to make it all stop. Make the pain go away. She'd lost so much and Peter lost everything because of her selfish ways.

Bella took a decent plunge. Her entire body quivered and the taste made her lip curl, but that didn't stop her. She continued to drink as she packed her things. Before long, she was on a bus and decidedly putting this life behind her…

(Be a sport leave a review. I appreciate it! I know I'm behind on everything else but the muse is calling to me on this one. I will discipline myself soon and update everything else. Promise! Thank you Mommy4Thomas once again. You're my hero!)


End file.
